Heart of the Bandit
by Sennen-Hyoro
Summary: Argonian Bandit Jackaava is sent on a mission. On that mission he kills a man only to later fall for his girl. Sappho captured by the bandits wants to escape and kill the man who killed her father what will happen when she finds shes fallen for that man?
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own oblivion just my own characters.

Alright this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me if I do something wrong! Now let's have some fun!

* * *

><p>"P-P-Please don't kill m-me!" Stammers a sweating imperial.<p>

I stare down at the kneeling imperial. My sword at his throat and wonder idly if I really should kill him he is not important, I should kill him though save me the trouble of dealing with him later… "Jackaava kill him already we can't have him squealing on us. Besides I like that ring he has there. A emerald by the looks of it, bet it will sell for quite a few septims".

The imperial stares up at my partner, a look of disgust on his face. "Filthy bandit why don't you go drown yourself!" He spits.

My partner's face darkens and I chuckle lightly "you shouldn't have done that."

I press my sword harder against his throat so blood appears at the point, trickling down his neck. "Any last words?"

The imperial opens his mouth but I don't give him a chance to speak. I thrust my sword straight through his neck, blood squirts everywhere and with one last cry (more like a gurgle) of pain the imperial falls backwards dead. I bend down and slip off the emerald ring "Here." I say handing my partner the ring.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

I kneel down and search the pockets of the dead man. Empty. "They're empty".

"I bet he hid his coins in the seams of his clothing, see all the lumps in the coat? That has to be the gold." My partner says.

I nod to show that I understood then pull out a lethal looking delicately curved dagger from my belt. The dagger glows a red, yellow light. Fire and lightning damage I think remembering how I got it. Smiling slightly I cut the coat top to bottom, it disintegrates into ashes, crackling slightly. Among the ashes, glinting in the moonlight sit dozens of gold coins. "Excellent lets hurry up and collect these." I say.

We silently collect the coins, occasionally coming across a ruby or topaz, we finish collecting and pack the coins into pouches hanging from the horse. I dust my hands off and look down at the body. "What shall we do with this thing Dar'Zahirr?"

Dar'Zahirr (my partner) walks over, his fluffy tail swishing back and forth, and then he snaps his fingers. "I got it use your Telekinesis spell on that boulder, all we have to do is shove the body under!"

"Alright but move quickly the spell only lasts forty-five seconds."

I walk closer to the giant boulder, take a deep breath then I raise my hand concentrating. For a moment nothing happens then the boulder wobbles and rises in the air. Dar'Zahirr quickly shoves the body under it, I release the spell and the boulder falls with a crunch! "Lets get going now before a guard comes or something else, ill get the horse."

"Okay." Says Dar'Zahirr holding his ring to the moonlight.

I walk over to the dead man's horse. It's a plain bay horse it shies a bit when I come closer but I hold out an apple and it walks over slowly. As it munches on the apple I stroke it's mane and look over it's body. It is naturally lean but unnaturally thin, you can tell it's a strong, spirited, and loyal one. I stare into its eye and get an idea. "You're my new horse. WimdFlame, as fast as the wind as spirited and wild as a flame." I Whisper.

"Jackaava hurry up! Dawn is only and hour away!" Dar'Zahirr yells.

I nod to no one in particular, swing myself up and nudge the horse forward into a trot beside Dar'Zahirr's horse. "Are you going to keep that horse?"

I do not turn to look but keep looking straight forwards. "Yes I need a new one after my last one got killed by that imperial guard, so I'm going to keep this guy. His new name is WindFlame."

"Hey Jackaava where did you get those Dark Brotherhood clothes again?"

I glance down and smile lightly. "These? Well they were my brothers; he was in the brotherhood as was my dad. My dad died completling a contract, my brother by that guard captain that's always going as the brotherhood. As for my mother she dies giving birth to me."

"Wait the brotherhood didn't try to recruit you?"

"Oh yes they did. Several times, I simply declined them."

"Yet you wear their clothes."

"They are rightfully mine, plus the brotherhood still hopes to get me to join."

Dar'Zahirr snorts. "Ya like that is going to happen."

I smile. "So true now where are were going? Yellowtick Cave or Fort Nikel?"

"The fort, Lord Byrus said he has a special mission for you."

"Better hurry then it's not wise to keep him waiting long."

I toss gold coins I had in my pocket at Dar'Zahirr, nearly startling him into falling of his horse and spur my new horse into a gallop looking over my shoulder I yell back at Dar'Zahirr. "Hurry up will ya?"

Even this far ahead, I can hear his shout of indignation. I grin and urge my horse to go even faster; before I know it I can see the fort between the trees. I slow back down to a trot, knowing the horse is in a desperate need for food, water, and rest. I jump down from WindFlame just outside the fort, a lookout on the top floor yells out. "Hey Jackaava how was the raid?"

"Not bad tried to hide his gold in his coat Dar'Zahirr saw the lumps through." I yell back.

"Speaking of Dar'Zahirr, where is he?"

"I left him behind you should see him shortly."

The lookout (an overly cherry fellow to begin with) busts out laughing. "Well he can be a know it all sometimes, better get going Jackaava he isn't going to be too happy!" he smiles.

"Will do have a pleasant day." I smile back.

After that I turn and lead WindFlame inside.


	2. Chapter 2 the journey begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Now here's the second one.

* * *

><p>After I bring WindFlame inside I stop a passing boy. "You boy please take my new horse to the stables."<p>

"Yes sir! I won't let you down sir!" The boy grins taking the reins.

"Hop to it then young one," I say patting his head.

I watch the little boy out of sight and then sigh passing a hand over my face. By the nine divines I am so tired, more and more raids, robbing, killing. I've had little sleep in the past few weeks and it's starting to catch up on me. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and hold it. One, two, three, four, five… I hold it in until my lungs burn for air then I exhale, opening my eyes to see an angry Khajiit standing before me. "Why did you do that? A grizzly and or goblins could have gotten me! "Yes I know, but I know you can handle a grizzly and goblins, plus I was only playing with you Dar'Zahirr".  
>He opens his mouth to continue but before he can speak I interrupt. "Didn't you say Lord Byrus wanted to see me? Must we keep him waiting?"<p>

Looking frustrated he growls. "Sadly your right, but don't worry you'll pay later."

"Whatever floats your boat buddy."

We walk down the corridor passing many people women, children, and other bandits. Most call greetings, waving, and smiling as we pass there's a reason for that I'm the best bandit here, Dar'Zahirr is a close second together we are near impossible to beat. We reach the back of the fort there's a bed with white sheets, a small glowing fire nearby warming the area around it. Sitting beside the fire there's a huge chest where the best treasures are kept and placed behind the chest is a huge chair with ornately carved handles. Seated in said chair is this Giant redguard clad in steel armour. Lord Byrus our leader. I kneel down. "My Lord I hear you wanted to see me?"

"Please rise Jackaava you have done a many great services for me since you first joined us at the age of five, but the task I have for you today maybe by far the most challenging will you accept?"

I bow my head in a nod. "Of course My Lord Byrus."

Byrus stands and walks over to stand in front of me. "You are a talented Argonian Jackaava for this task you must travel to Anvil. There find Daven Strawk the Dunmer. He posses a special power passed down through his family for ggenerations. This power is the key to finding a very powerful magical object that can bring prosperity The Shadow Cup. With it we could build a village for ourselves, a bandit village. That would make everyone happier and lower the amount of deaths that happen here, due to disease and such. So your job is to go fourth find Daven and bring him here or bring the secret of the power, can I count on you?"

"Yes Lord Byrus."

"Good then go and prepare, you leave this evening."

Bowing I turn to leave stumbling a little, but then "Oh and get some sleep too while your at it, you could really use the rest," says Lord Byrus.

"Yes sir."

Walking down the corridor I don't stop until I'm outside, standing in the warmth of the rising sun. "Hey Jackaava you okay?" says Dar'Zahirr.

Looking up at the sun I say, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem really worn out."

"That's because I am all I need is sleep, so don't worry."

"Okay. Hey if I don't see you later…well good luck."

"Thanks Dar'Zahirr, I'm going to go get some sleep now so bye."

"Okay. Bye."

Several minutes later I am in a bedroll looking up at the canvas. This mission… I know it seems easy (which means it will probably be harder than expected) but something just seems…Out of place. Something wrong. What will happen? Well I guess I'll find out tonight and with that lovely thought I'm asleep.

**14 Hours Later**

"Good luck Jackaava, do be careful there is plenty of wild forest between us and Anvil anything could go wrong."

Smiling I put a hand on Dar'Zahirr's shoulder. "Don't worry you know I can handle myself, everything will be fine."

Looking down at his feet, Dar'Zahirr picks at his Dark shirt like he was nervous. Frowning he pulls a small burlap sack from behind his back. "At least take these," he says shoving the bag into my hands. Before I even untie the top I can tell what it is and my suspicions are confirmed when the bag yawns open. It's a quiver full of arrows glowing a clear blue. I look up at Dar'Zahirr, his face anxious as he waits for my response. "Thank you they are sure to be useful."

"Phew." "That's a relief I wasn't sure you would like them and as you can see they are enchanted for frost damage and they are made of Ebony," he smiles.

Fingering on of the arrows I look down at my own feet. A bit embarrassed I sling the quiver across my back. "Great what are they called?"

"They are called Arrows of Blizzards, I found them in some fort near Bravil."

"Alright well I better get going see you later."

"Bye Jackaava, use those arrows well."

"I will Bye."

With that I hop up onto WindFlame and nudge him into a trot. By the time I look behind me the fort is nothing but a speck against the setting sun, so I turn back to face the front. A few minutes later the trees thin to reveal the road and I'm faced with a choice. Do I take the road? Or stay within the cover of the trees? In the trees I'd be safely hidden from view, but I'd encounter more unpleasant creatures like bears or wolves. But on the road I'd meet more people. Guards more importantly, silly really no one will recognize me. So with that in mind I clear the last of the trees and Start along the road.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Just to warn you the next couple chapters are going to be based on Jackaava in Skingrad doing the Paranoia quest, sorry if I bore you but please bear with me! There will be some interesting things going on I'm not telling you about yet. So continue to read and please do review I love getting reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A Crazy Elf

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters.

Shout out to Flubar009! The name of their boss is Lord Byrus and your right about the decrease thing I've fixed that and everything else you've mentioned. Many thanks for everyone's help!

* * *

><p>Everything is rather uneventful. Some creatures (like a couple of wolves and one will-o-the-wisp) are all I encounter, except some guards (which I just ride past) until I reach Skingrad. Once there I had to decide if I would risk staying in the city or just sleeping outside. On one hand it may look bad if I didn't go in now, the guards might think to follow me. But in the city what if someone recognized me? Who am I kidding? No one will, even more so since I am not wearing my usual clothes. No I am wearing a brown shirt, burgundy linens, and doeskin shoes, anyone who looks at me will think I am just any other person so I'm good. Besides I need to rest in a <strong>Real<strong> bed for a few days. That one days sleep and several rainy nights under trees just isn't going to cut it. So with that thought I go the gates and walk down the cobbled stone street. I book myself a room at the Two Sister's Lodge and head out into the city looking for something to do. I buy an apple and sit down outside the inn, watching people go about their business. This may sound boring but is really quite exciting for someone like me, who hasn't ever lived in the city among people who don't kill and steal for a living so I find this fascinating. As I am doing this, a fidgety Wood Elf sidles up to me and whispers, "Psssst! Psssst!"

Looking over I see the elf is looking the other way but is clearly talking to me. Thinking it can't hurt to respond I say, "What?"

The elf gives me a quick look then hurriedly says under his breath, "we can't talk here. Too public. Meet me behind the Great Chapel at midnight. Don't let anyone follow you. I'll make it worth your while."

With that the wood elf walks away and I sit there staring after him. How strange this elf is, I don't think I want to go meet him. Then again he may know something about me (I don't know how) and he did say he would make it worth my while. All that doesn't matter I should at **least **figure out his name before I meet him. So with that thought in mind, I toss what is left of my apple over my shoulder and walk off to get some answers.

After a few hours of walking around and asking I finally find his name. Glarthir the town eccentric, harmless I have been told so it can't hurt to go meet him. So at 10 to midnight I walk over to the chapel to wait. I am just casting the Starlight spell for the ninth time when Glarthir walks up. "Ah, you came. You're sure you weren't followed? Good. I though I could trust you. Nobody else in town. They're all in on it… all watching me."

"Is that so?" I say.

"Well. Yes. I need you to do something for me. I'll pay you—gold. You like gold, don't you? Lots of gold. Here's my problem. I'm being followed. Watched. Marukhati Selectives, maybe. Not sure, I'm a threat, you see? To their plans. I know too much, I need you to check out some people for me, the ones that are following me. Watch them. See where they go. Who they report to, will you help me?" He answers.

Will I help him? This guy sure is crazy, I bet no one really is following him at least this wasn't this wasn't about me. Sure why not? I'll spy on these people for him, I will be here a few days anyways, it will give me something to do. "Yes, I will help you." I say.

"Very good. You won't be sorry; I'll pay you well. Did I say that already? Let's start with Bernadette Peneles. Be outside my house at 6am, you'll se her watching me, see where she goes and whom she reports to.

We'll meet here again tomorrow night. Oh, and NEVER contact me in public. They're watching. They can't know you're helping me."

I nod to let him know I understand and then I turn and walk away. Back to the inn, which incidentally is right by Glarthir's, house weird huh?

I wake up nice and early the next day and am outside when I see Bernadette Peneles, who I recognise because I had spoken to her the day before. I follow her to the chapel and sit in the back while she prays. I dose a little since so far this is a boring task, but I am awake when she gets up and leaves. I follow her at a distance hardly keeping her in sight. She heads out of the city where she heads into a yard full of grape vines known as Tamika's Vineyard. She works hoeing for a few hours boring me out of my mind; she stops at 11am for a lunch of bread in the shelter about southeast of the vineyard. Deciding to risk a talk to her I sit next to her and say, "hi."

She stops eating and looks up. "Hello. We spoke yesterday didn't we? You asked about Glarthir."

I nod, "yes we did I just thought it would be nice to chat before I go to the mages guild, so how's Skingrad?"

"I've lived here all my life. Grown grapes. It's all I know. Fresh air, mountains, the grapes on the vine. It's just… beautiful."

"That's great I prefer Leyawin myself, but I suppose Skingrad is nice too."

"Really? Well Skingrad's count takes care of us and I've herd some odd stories about Leyawin's Countess," she says.

"Oh really? Well I better be going see you," I say.

"Bye."

After that pointless conversation I stay back and she finishes her lunch and goes back to work, but this time she works in the yard behind Tamika's house. I stay and watch for about an hour before I give up and go back to my room to get some shuteye and meet Glarthir again.

Same time as last night I go to the chapel and at the same time Glarthir shows up, wasting no time he says. "So, you saw Bernadette Peneles, did you? She WAS watching me and following me, wasn't she?"

She wasn't following him at all that had to be the most boring day ever in the history of the world, but he doesn't have to know that. "You were right, she is following you," I say.

"Just as I thought, just as I thought! Excellent work. There will be a bonus in this for you, don't worry."

"What about the reward you promised?"

"Ah, of course. The gold. Here. But there is someone else I need you to investigate."

"What else do you want me to do?" I say.

"Toutius Sextius, do you know him? A quiet fellow appears harmless enough, but I've identified him as one of my key suspects.

He's a clever one, no doubt about it. Eyes in the back oh his head, always seems to know when I'm watching. But that's where you come in.

You should wait outside his house and see what he does when he's not watching me. I'll meet you here tomorrow night to get your report," he says.

We part ways like before and like before I go back to the inn and back to bed. I count my coins and wonder should I continue to help this nutcase? Well I do have a few days to spare; helping this freak will give me something to do. I plan to double cross him anyways, trying to bribe me with gold eh? I am not one of those weak minded, greedy people who would do anything for money. Yes I am a bandit but that is different, I can't really explain but it is different. Anyway I better go to bed I got another almost certain to be boring day, so nighty night.

* * *

><p>Ok here it is! Sorry not much happened, but you got to have fluff in a story or it would be all too short and who wants that? Next chapter something may be happening that will interest you hang on until then k. Review lot peoples! I love Reviews and considering the time of year they are like little presents waiting to be read.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 A Look into The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made-up characters.

Okay people! Interesting stuff about to happen! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do oh and to answer the question one of you sent me, Jackaava is supposed to be a jerk. He is a bandit is he not? Also This is my longest chapter yet so enjoy! Anyways on to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Laughing and singing from downstairs, a mother yelling at her son for tracking mud inside, and the banging of the inn door opening and closing… My eyes slowly open and I find that I am still in bed. Groggy I stumble out of bed and have a quick breakfast of Blackberries and mutton. I take out my portable sundial and hold it to the light, almost 9o clock I better hurry and find this Toutius Sextius before the day is over! I rush down the stairs an out into the streets, after several minutes of asking around I figure out what Toutius looks like and where he would be at this time. Castle Skingrad. I start off for the castle, but don't get far before a Skingrad guard stops me. "A little bird told me that you've been asking around town about Glarthir. Our resident "eccentric" I'd like to know why."<p>

I look him up and down. I know this guard not personally, but from what I have heard around here he is Dion, guard captain. Oh this isn't good I can't have a Guard (especially a guard captain) interested in me, watching me, and possibly even worse remembering my face. Well might as well tell him the truth. "He asked me to help him out," I say.

"Let me give you some advice, Glarthir is crazy. So far harmless crazy, but I keep an eye on him because it's my job to. You don't want to get involved with him, I don't care how much he's paying you, it isn't worth it. Like I said, he's crazy. Since you were courteous enough to tell me the truth. I'll do the same by trusting you to talk to a guard if he asks you to do anything… strange."

And then, without even waiting for my reply he walks away. Strange isn't it? Trusting a complete stranger to tell on a crazy person, who could be paying me a large amount of gold (he is paying me a lot but that's beside the point) and I myself could be a lowly greedy piece of scum, who would do anything for money yet he trusts me? All I can say to that is wow. Wow. Anyways I uproot myself from my spot and continue on to the castle.

A few minutes later I sit down at a table and raise my book (Surfeit Of Thieves) just enough so I can peek over the top without being obvious and start to read. Peeking over the top every few pages, I watch Toutius Sextius endlessly talk to guards. All. Day. Long. By the Nine Divines doesn't he run out of things to talk about? If it wasn't for my book I'd be so bored, I would kill myself just for something to do. Ah! Finally Toutius Sextius steps away from the guard and exits through the door, I take that as my cue to leave too and go back to the inn for dinner before I meet with Glarthir again.

**A Few Hours Later **

"Tell me what you've learned about Toutius Sextius," Glarthir says.

I look down, examining my fingers and leaning up against the wall. "Toutius Sextius is spying on you," I say.

"So I was right all along! You are doing excellent work, my friend," he says.

"What about the reward you promised? Must I remind you every time?" I say.

"Here you go, my friend. Trust me, you've earned it. There is one last person that needs looking into, though."

"What else do you want me to do?" (Three guesses at what).

"Do you know Davide Surilie? Yes, of the famous Surilie vineyards, pillar of the community, et cetera. Who would ever suspect him? Perfect cover for the ringleader of the whole conspiracy! He watches my house constantly, you'll see. He leaves his house early each morning. Watch him and report back to me here, at midnight as usual! Make sure he doesn't notice you!"

I nod then turn and walk away. As I do I hear Glarthir shout after me, "Be careful. Davide Surilie is the ringleader. You must NOT let him catch you watching him!"

Alright, I think settling into bed. This must be almost over. Frankly I am thoroughly bored with this and the day after tomorrow I am leaving no matter what. On the plus side through at least by the time I get back on the road I will be well rested and I have a feeling I may need it. "Yawn" well better get to sleep…

Crash! I bolt awake and open the door to see what happened. At the bottom of the stairs a young orc sits dazed with broken dishes lying around, another orc (I presume his mother) screams at him that he is a klutz, a disappointment, an embarrassment to the family name, et cetera, et cetera. This screeching is unbearable; I scowl and cast a silence spell on the woman.

She chokes, clawing at her throat and wheels around searching for the caster. I stroll slowly down the stairs; taking my time I bend over the young orc and offer him my hand. "You okay there? You took quite a tumble there," I say.

He looks at my hand for a moment, then smiles shyly he takes my hand. "Yes I'm alright. I-I tripped on something. I think it was a bump in the wood or something, I didn't see anything."

"No harm done what's your name?"

"Zurb gro-Mogakh, my mom owns the inn and her sister the Grateful Pass Stables."

"Nice." I turn to the silenced orc. "You must be his lovely mother then, he has your… teeth."

The silenced spell ends then, she is still mad but no orc can refuse praise. "Thank you they are fine teeth. Runs in the family. That aside you had no right to use that spell on me!" She glares.

"Maybe, but you were unbearably loud. Bad for business or so it seemed to me," I say meeting her glare head on.

"Fine, but what about my dishes? Can't serve food without dishes and THAT is bad for business too!"

"If it is that big of a deal here. Take this gold it should more than make up for the dishes," I say handing over a little bag of Septims.

She takes the bag and stalks away saying nothing. I turn to the boy who smiles, " thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I should go now, got some things to buy, watch where you step Zurb."

"I will bye mister!"

I smile at the boy and rush out the door into… rain. Rain! How am I supposed to find this guy in this deluge? It's coming down so hard I can hardly see two feet in front of me. Don't get me wrong I LOVE rain. It feels so nice against my scales; cool and wet making me feel nicely refreshed. Kind of reminds me of the home I use to have back in Black Marsh. My home sat just a little ways from Sarkva, a small village in the middle of a big, slightly swampy forest/field area. My home was small, two bedrooms upstairs, a small living area downstairs with a fireplace and lots of books, and a cellar where food was stored and such. The house itself was made out of rough, grey stones with a thatched roof. Outside the house was surrounded by trees on two fronts (back and left side), the other two facing a field (which across lies Sarkva). The front yard was plain except for a small pond and a willow tree. My home… There are things I don't remember about it, but I can clearly remember the day I left it forever…

I look out from the top of my willow. I can see the village from here, although Pa never lets me leave the house to go see it, my brother has been there. He says there's lots of people walking, talking, and shopping, there's also people dressed in armour with weapons called adventurers. I saw one in the field once he looked so neat he had shining mithril armour, a glass bow strapped across his back and a daedric long-sword at his belt, I want to be like that one day and explore the lands. Suddenly I see two argonians in dark leather armour (that I've seen in dad's personal chest) in the field and they are coming towards the house! We never get visitors! Excited I scramble down the tree and rush inside where Pa sits skinning a rabbit and Reeh-Ja (my brother) carving something with a dagger. "Pa! Pa! Come quick!"

"What is it Jackaava?"

"Visitors!" I shout jumping up and down and pointing out the door, "people are coming! Can I show them my favourite book?"

He rushes to the door and looks outside; he pales visibly, wheels around and snaps at me. "Go Jackaava! Go upstairs to your room and stay there! Don't make ANY noise got it?"

"B-but what about my book?" I cry.

Reeh-Ja, (who I had not noticed had gotten up) shoves my book into my hands. "Do what he says Jackaava and by Arkay do NOT wish to disappear!"

I am crying by now but I run up the stairs, just like they told me and of course I won't wish to disappear! For some reason when I want to disappear I disappear! Like I'm there still but no one can see me and neither can I! Once Pa, Reeh-Ja, and me were out in the woods and I wandered off, came face-to-face with a troll! It was staring at me and I yelled for Pa, I could see him coming but I knew he wouldn't make it in time to save me. The troll was charging at me, I could hear Pa shout out and all I could think about was how much I wanted to disappear so it couldn't se me and hurt me. Then suddenly the troll stopped! It looked confused which I didn't understand I was right in front of it after all. Pa reached us then, he killed it with one dagger to the chest, he grabbed the dagger and spun around. He was looking at me but through me like I wasn't there. "Jackaava! Jackaava! Where are you! Jackaava!"

"Pa! I'm right here Pa!"

He spins around again towards my voice but still doesn't see me! I look down and cry out, my hands! My whole body! Gone! I know it's there but at the same time it isn't. "Pa! Pa! I can't see myself! Pa!"

Reeh-Ja runs up beside Pa, he can't see me wither I can tell by the way he moves his head, back and forth searching. "Jackaava! Wish to be visible again! Jackaava do it now!"

"I-I don't understand!"

And I really didn't. I was panicking and scared how am I supposed to appear when I didn't even know how I disappeared in the first place?

"Just wish it Jackaava! Imagine yourself appearing understand?" He shouts.

Crying silently I do as he says, I wish to appear. I imagine myself coming out of thin air. My fists are clenched, my eyes are squished shut, and I hold my breath. I know they can see me when I feel Pa's arms around me. Holding me close to his chest he says his voice shaking, "don't wander off like that again got that?"

Still crying I hug him back. "Yes Pa I won't do that ever again promise."

"Father we should get back to the house so we can talk," my brother says.

"Yes of course Reeh-Ja let's hurry back," Pa replies.

Pa bends down and slings me across his back; we cover lots of ground, making it back to the house in a mere matter of minutes, instead of the hour it took to get out here. Pa sets me down in my favourite chair, his hands on my shoulders and his eyes boring into mine. Jackaava what you did was special. Not everyone can do what you can, in fact only a very few can and the fact that you are one of them is extraordinary."

"What DID I do Pa?"

Pa takes a deep breath and looks sideways at Reeh-Ja, who has stayed by the door saying nothing just looking at Pa and me. "You made yourself invisible Jackaava, it's what happens to those born under The Shadow. They gain the power to turn invisible at will once a day every day. It's just the magic of the sign like how The Steed gives me a speed boost, The Shadow can make you invisible."

"Pa," I say confused. "You said I was born under The Thief Pa, why didn't you tell me?"

"I have my reasons Jackaava and you are too young to be told at the moment."

"But Pa!" I whine.

"No buts you will have to wait until you are older. Now go up to your room, your brother and I need to talk," he snaps.

Scared and eyes blurred by tears I hurry up the stairs. As the door to my room closes behind me I catch just four words Dark Brotherhood, Shadow Scale. That was five months ago, I've been watching for those words and so far I haven't heard them again. Although, there have been a number of times when I've walked into the room, Pa and Reeh-Ja suddenly stopped talking.

But this time I don't go to my room, instead I crouch at the top of the stairs. Sitting in the shadows I clutch at my small steel dagger that Pa insisted I carry around after the troll incident. Pa stands in the middle of the room, his hand at his belt on the hilt of his sword, he watches as Reeh-Ja angrily paces the room. "How could they have found us?" Reeh-Ja growls.

"There's no way to know son how they did it but they did," says Pa.

Reeh-Ja stops his pacing, his back turned to Pa he says, "What do you think they came for?"

"Hard to say it could be anything."

"Jackaava. Could they be after him?" Reeh-Ja says his back still turned.

"Maybe but I don't see how they…" Pa starts but Reeh-Ja interrupts spinning around, "well they won't have him! Even if I must give my life, they will not get their hands on my little brother!" He spits.

Pa looks at Reeh-Ja standing there. Shaking with anger and puts his hands on Reeh-Ja's shoulders, just like he did with me all those months ago. "If anything happens to me get Jackaava out, you know where to go."

Reeh-Ja starts to answer but is interrupted by a loud knock. "Let us in, let us in Sees-Farther-In-Night! We know you're in there or do we have to break down this door?"

Pa tightens his hold on his sword, clears his throat and cats some spell at the door causing it to glow white momentarily. "It's open!" He shouts.

The door opens and the two argonians I saw in the field enter. At this distance I can see that their black armour is rather worn and brown with travel, not as dusty as Pa's but certainly the same outfit. They pull back their hoods and I can see one has horns, the other fins and they both carry daggers at their belts but one has a bow (the fins guy), the other a fine steel sword. Then they speak and when they do their voices make me shiver and shake with the malice, and coldness that fills them. "Sees-Farther-In-Night! Long-time no see eh? So this is where you have been hiding and with your brat song too! Tsk-Tsk you use to have better standards than this hovel you've made for yourself," says the one with horns.

"Save it for the tavern Asum! What are you really here for?" Pa says.

"Manners Sees-Farther-In-Night, you should treat us better or we will be…unpleasant," the one with fins says.

"I said save it Hides-His-Eyes! Enough with the games what do you want?"

"Fine," the one called Asum says. "It's time for your punishment for leaving the Dark Brotherhood and forsaking The Night Mother! You shall boil in the Void of Sithis for all eternity and while you do that you shall watch your youngest son be raised by us and grow into a member of the Dark Brotherhood!"

Pa pales visibly, I don't know what Night Mother and Void of Sithis mean but the sound bad! Plus they are threatening not only me but also Pa! I must help him! Just as I am about to jump out of hiding I hear Reeh-Ja shout, "you will not touch Jackaava! Plus where am I in your little plans? Going to kill me too? You know you can't do that, you're Shadow Scales! You cannot kill a fellow Shadow Scale not matter how much you want to!"

"Oh, we want you to join too of course! There are so few Shadow Scales in the world and we want them all to be where they should be. And just for the record brat, just because we can't kill you doesn't mean other can't," says Hides-His-Eyes.

"Now, now boys! Let's not start this now, we got work to do starting with you Sees-Father-In-Night." Asum points his sword at Pa. "Oh what sweet revenge it will be killing you after all you've done to us," he smiles.

Asum freezes Pa with a paralyze spell and starts advancing towards him. I wait to see if Reeh-Ja will help him but he doesn't! So I do the only thing I can do. I jump down the stairs with a yell and before anyone can stop me I use a chair as a springboard to flip over Asum, flinging the dagger into his sword arm as I go. I land in front of Pa in a crouch and yank out my other small iron dagger and half raise it, ready to throw it at a moment's notice. Asum yells in pain and drops his sword, with blood pulsing out of his arm he whirls around. "Who did that!" he turns towards Reeh-Ja, "Was it you?"

"Don't be an idiot! Of course it wasn't him Asum!" Laughs Hides-His-Eyes.

"Then who did it then?"

"I did!" I shout.

They all turn to look at me, eyes wide I breath quickly nearly overwhelmed by the rush of adrenaline throwing the dagger brought me. "Who are you boy," Asum says taking a step towards me.

I tighten my hold on the dagger and raise it higher, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" I manage to shout without my voice shaking.

Asum takes a step back, chuckling he turns to Reeh-Ja. "This must be your younger brother, Jackaava isn't it? He sure is a feisty little devil isn't he? And a good shot too," He smiles at me. "Perfect Dark Brotherhood material don't you think Hides-His-Eyes?"

"Yes of course he is, so much talent for such a young hatchling," Hides-His-Eyes grins.

Asum leans forward and crouches so that we are at eye level. "You enjoyed that didn't you? I can see it in your eyes, you love the rush throwing that dagger and harming me brought you."

I just sit the frozen. Unable to move because despite how much I hate it, I know he is right. I loved the feeling it felt so amazing! I've never felt so alive! It feels like a shock spell is sizzling through me, but it doesn't hurt! Yet…I don't want to tell these argonians that. Asum, it appears notices me hesitation, his grin grows and he says. "Jackaava that was only a small taste of what it feels like to harm another, to get a true rush you must see the fear in their eyes and feel the blood on your hands as you watch their souls leave to be forever tormented in the Void of Sithis. You must feel the cool embrace of the Night Mother as you kill someone else to truly feel what it is like to be alive."

The more I hear the more terrified I am, not just because of what he is saying but my reaction to it. His words stir up a strange longing. L-like I want to do the things he has described, that I'd enjoy them like it was honey on my tongue. I-I want…what do I want?

"So young Shadow Scale what do you want? Do you want to be alive?" Asum whispers.

I stare at him utterly entranced, my dagger slowly drops from my hold and I stand completely still." Y-yes I want to be alive," I say.

"Jackaava no! Don't do it! Listen to me Jackaava we must get out of here!" Reeh-Ja shouts.

"Quiet brat!" Snaps Hides-His-Eyes, "you herd the boy! Now, Asum tell the young hatchling what he must do."

"Oh yes," Asum looks at me. "You must kill someone to join the Dark Brotherhood and the person we wish to be your first kill is. Your Father," he smiles.

I freeze, they want me to kill pa? I can't! But I must, the fog that clouds my thinking gets in my way and I find myself saying, "Yes I will do it."

"Noooooooo!" Wails Reeh-Ja. "Don't do it Jackaava!"

"Shut up!" snaps Hides-His-Eyes, "do it now Jackaava!"

I take one of the daggers that they offer me and turn to Pa. Although he is still paralysed, I know he can see and hear what is happening. He looks at me with sad eyes and those eyes cut through the fog. I wake up and realize what I am doing, how could I! How could I even consider killing Pa? I have no choice now though, or else they might kill Reeh-Ja and me, so I must do it. I raise my dagger and plunge it into Pa but not in the heart, enough to give him a chance to live (hopefully). Then again I don't know much about the body anyways.

Pa falls and lies there, not moving or anything and I nearly burst into tears but I don't. "Good work Jackaava! Now let's get out of here," Says Asum.

"AS for you brat you are coming with us too," Hides-His-Eyes says to Reeh-Ja.

Reeh-Ja stands there for a moment then, "Forget it! I will never go with you!"

Reeh-Ja turns and as he does he disappears into thin air! Asum and Hides-His-Eyes draw their weapons. "Damn it! Now what do we do?" Shouts Asum.

"We get Jackaava out that's what! Forget the brat; he was a lost cause anyways!" Hides-His-Eyes shouts back.

They start huddling me out of the door; I turn my head one last time and look at my home. Pa dead on the floor… I-I killed Pa! I killed my father… I'm, I'm such a monster! I burst out crying and as U turn away I hear Reeh-Ja's voice whisper in my ear, "I won't give up on you Jackaava. Never, you hear me? Never!"

**Years Later**

I stand out in the rain. Nearly overwhelmed by the tears that shook me then, but I hold them back. I promised myself that day as I walked away from my home, that I'd never shed a tear for anything ever again. So with a deep breath I step away from the inn and out into the storm.

* * *

><p>Okay people I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish and update the 5th chapter by Friday which is when I go on holidays and my house has no computer so… ya. Anyways if not I will have chapter 5 done by the end of the holidays and maybe chapter six too! Merry Christmas and Hanukkah and Kwanzaa or whatever other holidays you celebrate! Oh and don't forget to review! I love reviews and at this time of year they are like little presents or coal depends on what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter I did, and were finally finished with Paranoia in this one so yay. Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed specifically Mew-Celebi account. Thanks! Oh, and italic words _like this_ are words being read that have been written down on something okay peoples let's get started.

* * *

><p>Two thirty in the afternoon and the rain still hasn't stopped! I looked all over the city and didn't find this Davide Surilie anywhere, so I've been standing outside his house for… say two hours or so now and I am (like the past two days) completely bored. He must stay inside all day when it rains and if I was anything besides an argonians I know I would be inside as well, but as I am one I don't mind being soaked to the bone. What I DO mind is when clothes dry; it feels so uncomfortable against my scales, stiff and chafing Ugh!<p>

I'd go somewhere but where is there to go in this boring city? Certainly not back to the inn, I've already been in all the shops, and I'm not going to the guilds so where? Well, there is this one house by the guild halls that rumour has it is said to be haunted! Well, undead creatures are sure to be interesting, why not go and find out if rumour turns out to be fact? So I abandon my watch on the house and head for the other side of town, when I'm stopped by a young RedGuard in a mage's robe. "Hello! Please excuse me but do you know where Bleak Flats Cave is?" she says.

"I'd say North West or so, I'm not from the area," I say.

"Well, I'm not from the area either. I'm just trying to get all my recommendations and I was told to find Erthor at Bleak Flats Cave as my recommendation here. I just hope he hasn't got any creepy undead things because I am no good with destruction magic," she chatters.

"Really? Well, I'm not doing anything today, I was going to check out this haunted house in town but if you want I can help you out. Destruction magic is a specialty of mine and I'm pretty handy with weapons too."

Her face lights up. "Truly? You'd help me? Thank you! Please let me help you too! Since the house you speak of is closer let's go there first."

"Hold on, you said you're not good at destruction magic and there's definitely going to be undead creatures in there, can you defend yourself?"

"Well, of course Silly Billy! I can really work a short sword and I do have a simple shock spell. Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean I don't know how to use normal weapons," she mock punches my arm.

"Okay, then let's go," I grin.

**A few Minutes Later**

"So, how do we get in?" The RedGuard says.

"Easy, we do some lock picking," I say.

"But I don't know how to use those, plus we don't have any," she protests.

I raise my eyebrows at her (well I don't really have them, but you get the picture) and slowly pull out a pack of lock picks. "On the contraire madam, I know how and I believe we do in fact have lock picks."

"Oh!" her eyes widen, "that's good but we have to go in the back, wouldn't look good to people if they saw us trying to get in."

"True, let's go then."

We walk around and I examine the back door, a hard lock shouldn't be that difficult. As I begin my work on the lock a thought occurs to me and I say to the RedGuard. "Before we proceed into this highly dangerous situation, it would be nice to at least know your name."

She smiles, "my name is Mirisa. I'm named after my mom but I live with my Aunt Rasheda, she owns Fire and Steel in Chorrol."

"I've seen her before to buy arrows from her."

"Oh! That's neat, but what about your name?"

"Jackaava," I say without turning around.

"Jackaava? Oh, what a lovely name! It sounds really interesting name you got," she smiles.

"Not nearly as interesting as yours," the door clicks into place, "you ready?"

She draws her sword smiling. "Ready."

I open the door and we go in, closing the door behind us. Naturally there's a zombie right in front of us and not just any zombie either. It's a Dread Zombie, one of the toughest to kill of course it has to be one of them. I draw my dagger, but before I get to use it the zombie lights up blue the sizzles with shock as Mirisa hits it with a double whammy of slash and spell. She finishes it off with anther icy swing of her sword, severing its head in the process. She blows some steam off the tip of her sword, and then looks at me. "Ya baby! I'm not just another pretty face."

"Well," I say stepping around the dead zombie, "you're definitely deadlier than you let on."

"Totally, now there's got to be more than that right?"

"Of course, here that creaking?" I say pointing at the doorway to the next room, "that's a skeleton around the bend; by the sounds of it I'd say there's three of them."

"Wow! You can tell what kind of undead there is just by the sounds?"

"Yes you just got to know what sounds go with which creature."

"So creaking is skeletons and zombies are groaning and moaning, what about other things?"

"Ghosts are this whooshing noise, Lichs are like this rattle ling breathing, and wraiths make this weird screeching noise."

"Interesting, I've never read a book that told you that before," she says.

"That's because it's not something you gain from a book, but from experiencing," I say.

"Wha…" her eyes go wide, "you've went up against a Lich and a Wraith? Amazing, how could you possibly do that?"

"That is a story for another day my friend, we must be moving on if you want to be back by dark."

We slowly sneak towards the corner and I peak around. The three skeletons are clustered in the middle of a large room, good fifth-teen feet away. One of them is a skeleton hero, one an archer, and one just a low level skeleton. I signal Mirisa to stay back, she raises her eyebrows questionally but does what I say, I raise my arm carefully take aim and say some magic words.

Soon my hand is engulfed in a deep red glow, when the spell reaches its max power I release it and it hits the skeleton hero. Flaring out to burn a circumference of ten feet and reducing the three skeletons to ash. Immediately I can feel the toll it makes on my magicka, but I don't get a chance to rest. Probably drawn by the big flash and band the spell made, a zombie stumbles down the stairs moaning and generally being a nuisance. I throw my dagger and it hits it squarely in the head, the zombie is blown into the air by the powerful enchantment and lands in a heap at my feet. I bend down and pick up my dagger, sheathing it as I turn around to see Mirisa staring at me with her mouth hanging open. "What? You okay Mirisa?" I say.

"That was amazing!" She shakes her head, "when you said Destruction magic was a specialty of yours, I didn't think you meant something like THAT."

"That was nothing, only a journeyman level spell called Fireball," I say.

"Nothing? You call that nothing? I can only do Novice level spells in Destruction and let me tell ya, that certainly was not nothing."

"Well," I say while drinking a sorcery potion, "no need to make such a fuss about it, shall we continue?"

She stares at me for another moment. "of course, let's go," she says.

We head up the stairs and find another zombie and another skeleton which we easily dispatch; we go up another flight of stairs which leads us to a locked door with an average lock. Wasting no time with lock picks, I simply cast an unlock spell at it and it swings open to reveal a bedroom. Said bedroom is occupied by a Nether Lich, which immediately starts blasting us with fireballs from its staff; Mirisa dodges to the side while I get nicely toasted. Blinking soot from my eyes I throw my dagger, but it just grazes the Lich giving it only minor damage. Mirisa takes a swing at it and actually hits it, but all it does is make it angry (as frost damage doesn't affect it), it back hands her into a wall and she slides to the ground stunned.

The Lich is about to deal the death blow, but I (in a sheer act of stupidity) jump onto its back repeatedly casting a Burning touch spell (Fire). But I too only make it angrier and it flings me across the room into the now completely ruined remains of a dresser. It hovers over me and drives it's sword down (Stolen from Mirisa) straight towards my heart, but a jug thrown by Mirisa sets it of course and it strikes my arm instead, sending an icy heat flashing through me. I stiffen as it drives it's sword into my arm again and again sending wave after wave of frost damage through me, lighting me blue time after time. I think it is the end when I start losing consciousness, but suddenly the numbing pain stops and I can faintly hear someone say my name.

The world slowly comes into focus and with it comes an intense pain originating from my arm, which on a closer observation looks like someone stomped all over a piece of meat, then threw it down a rocky mountain side. Mirisa (who I had not noticed leaning over me) gently turns my head away from my wound. "Stay still Jackaava," she says for I had tried to get up when I saw her, "you don't have to look while I heal your arm because it's going to look nasty."

All I really have the energy to do is nod, so I do just that and squeeze my eyes shut while Mirisa starts healing me. I twist and jerk barely holding back cries of pain as my much abused arm agonizedly slowly mends itself. Mirisa whispers apologies every time a small cry of pain does manage to escape me, and when it is done I lay limply exhausted (it's a very painful process I'd like see you try and go through it). "Drink this Jackaava, it will make you feel better," Mirisa says holding a potion to my mouth.

Completely parched I gladly drink it until there's not even a drop left, instantly I can feel energy like adrenaline coursing through me, and I sit up banging my forehead off of Mirisa's forehead. "Ouch! Slow down there buddy, you just had a life threatening injury healed after all," Mirisa says.

"I feel fine thanks to you, now what happened?" I say.

"Easy, after I got thrown into the wall you decided to heroically and stupidly jump onto the Lich's back. You got tossed into an old dresser, and it was about to stab you in the heart but I threw that jug, so it started to stab the oblivion out of your arm instead."

"Yes, yes that much I know what about afterwards?"

"Afterwards I could see that you were dying and your dagger just happened to be next to me so I threw it and it hit the Lich in the head, killing it. Here's you're dagger back by the way," Mirisa says handing me my dagger, "Anyways after that I rushed over and I thought it was over, you were so still but I saw you breathing so I kept saying your name, and you seemed to hear me because you moved your head to look at your arm. Then I healed you, easy peasy lemon squeesy."

"Restoration. That must be your specialty isn't it? My arm certainly was no job any Novice or Apprentice could have done, and you did it so flawlessly."

"Yep, restoration is my specialty. Pretty darn handy isn't it?"

"I'll say, anyways we better get moving," I say standing up.

"What? No! You should rest Jackaava! That had to be intensely draining, you cannot say it wasn't," Mirisa says getting up and grabbing my arm.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, but honestly I feel fine now. Good even, besides this was my stupid idea and we still have your recommendation to get, "bend down and pick up the Lich's staff, "here take the Lich's staff it should help fight off whatever this Erthor fellow has at his cave," I say tossing her the staff.

"Alright if you say so, but I still think you should rest. Let's go," she grumbles.

"Glad you see things my way, now onward to Bleak flats Cave."

**One Hour Later**

"So this is Bleak Flats Cave, nice place," I say looking at the stony tunnel leading down into the cave.

"Not too bad, I haven't seen anything yet have you?" Mirisa says.

"Nope but there must be something, ladies first?" I say gesturing her forwards.

"What a gentleman," she rolls her eyes, "but it will be you who goes first."

"Is that so? Then let's go."

Down into the cave we go and what else? We find zombies of course, one in the first chamber, two in the second, 1 in the third, and two in the fourth. We dispatch them all with ease (Well Mirisa does that staff of hers just fries them), so we quickly make it through the cave. At the end we find a lighted room with a Bosmer in it clutching at a small dagger. "They're all gone? I can leave the cave? Oh, thank you! I'm ever so grateful!" Erthor says.

"You're welcome, you must be Erthor I'm Mirisa. I was sent to find you," Mirisa says.

"You're heading back to Skingrad, aren't you? Could I… maybe come with you? It'd be safer, I think. So what do you say?"

"Okay, follow me."

"Oh, thank you. You're just too kind. I hope we'll get to Skingrad soon, I've had enough of the wilderness for now," Erthor says.

"It's your own fault this happened, and if you would move your feet, we would get there a hell of a lot sooner," I say.

"Jackaava! Don't be rude!" cries Mirisa.

"That's just the way I am. Take it or leave it."

"hmrf. Fine be that way. Come on Erthor we better hurry, it's getting pretty dark out."

"Thanks again. I can't wait to be back in Skingrad, safe and sound," Erthor says.

We exit the cave and head towards the city, with me trailing behind while Mirisa walks on ahead talking to Erthor. I can't say why I am so grumpy all-of–the-sudden, but I am and because of it Mirisa is upset with me. I've only known her for a day, not even and I feel a certain kinship with her, we make a good team not like Dar'Zahirr and me but different. More easy going and fun, she certainly is a lot funnier than he is that's for sure (but don't tell him that). Now I've gone and made her mad, will I see her again after tonight? Probably not, and I'd hate to lose her so soon. Well… she was a good friend while it lasted. "Here's the guild, Jackaava are you coming in?" Mirisa says.

"What?" I say lifting my head.

"Now really Jackaava get your head out of the clouds, I said are you coming in?" she says hands on her hips.

"No," I say shaking my head, "forget it I'm not going in, I'll be out here okay?"

She stares at me for a moment "alright then. See you later, bye."

She stomps inside and Erthor follows her, I sigh and lean up against the wall opposite of the guild door. Did I just infuriate her further? I think I did, by Arkay I need to get a hold on my temper before it gets the better of me. "Sigh," I bow my head and splay my hand across it (three fingers on forehead, pinkie on cheek, and thumb on chin), why must everything be so difficult?

"Jackaava, are you okay? You look upset," someone says grabbing my arm.

I look up, prepared to snap to see that it's Mirisa. "It's nothing don't worry, why you come out so early?"

"Don't try and change the subject and we I was in there almost an hour, you sure you're okay? Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually," I grab her hand and her face goes red, "accept my apology."

"Excuse me? What are you saying sorry for?"

"Have you had a memory lapse? It's for being rude of course," I say, "oh, and forget that rude comment I just made."

"Oh, that?" she rolls her eyes, "that's okay Jackaava, I got your tude pretty much figured out and it seems you have at least one fit of grumpiness a day."

"We haven't even known each other for a day. How could you possibly know that?"

"Yes well… I've kind of been watching you while you were walking around town the past couple days," she says looking down.

"You what? Why would you do that? You didn't even know me," I say stunned.

"Because… I thought you looked...cute okay?" she says her face tomato red.

"Well," I say looking away, "thank you."

"So," Mirisa says after a few awkward minutes, "where are you heading next?"

"After tonight? Anvil," I say.

"Me too! Can I come with you? Please I won't be a burden promise. I can hunt, cook, and pitch tents too I…" I raise my hand interrupting her. "It's aright Mirisa; you don't have to do any of those things except cooking. I'm a terrible cook," I smile.

"So you're saying I can come?"

"Yes. You can come."

"Yipeeeeeeeeee! Thank you! But how will I find you?"

"I was staying at the Two Sisters Lodge, but I'm going to stay at West Weald Inn instead tonight."

"Why switch inns? What's wrong with the Two Sisters Lodge?"

"Let's just say me and the innkeeper has a disagreement and I rather not talk to her again, bye," I turn to go, "hold on. Where are you staying Mirisa?"

"The guild, see you around noon okay?" she says turning to go.

"Okay see you then," I say waving.

I turn and jog away, hurrying to book a room and get behind the chapel because due to today's events it is actually really late, and only minutes away from when I meet Glarthir. I arrive just one minute before Glarthir, again he wastes no time on pleasantry. "So. What did you discover about the upstanding Davide Surilie?"

And again I say. "Yes, he is most definitely following you."

Unlike before when Glarthir seemed overjoyed to hear this, he is rather grim and serious, what does he have planned? "And so it all falls into place… yes, yes it all makes sense now. [Scribbles something on a piece of paper.] Here. This is your task," he says handing me the piece of paper.

"My reward?" I say.

"Here's the gold, as promised. I always pay my dents, and then some. Do the last…task… in that note, and I will pay you much, much more."

And then without another word he practically runs away, leaving me holding the piece of paper. I open the note to see the hastily scribbled message. _List of Death:_

_These people must be killed! There is no choice; they are definitely conspiring against me._

_Bernadette Peneles_

_Toutius Sextius _

_Davide Surilie (THE RINGLEADER- kill him first!)_

_Come back and see me (make sure you are NOT followed) once it is done and I will give you your reward, Glarthir._

Wow this guy really is a nutcase! He wants me to kill all these people at once? He obviously doesn't know what it is like to kill someone, let alone three in one city that is too much risk. Should I enlighten him? Make Glarthir find out what it is like to kill someone by forcing him instead to kill? No, he would get what he wants if I did that, killing them myself would be giving him what he wants too. So my only choice now is to turn him in. The guards will kill him and I'll get to see them do it, hopefully. It will give me some satisfaction, since he has caused me so much trouble and really he is just plain annoying.

Mirisa is kind of annoying too but in an endearing way, he is just plain creepy annoying. I don't like creepy annoying. I look at the star, it's late but that Dion guy maybe still around. No, I will just ask a guard where he is. I run to the nearest gate and ask the guard there, "Do you know where Captain Dion is? I have something to tell him."

"Yes. He will in the guard tower by now, sleeping. Is it really that important for you to speak to him now?" The guard says.

"Yes, I must speak to him right away."

"You can go then. That way." The guard says pointing.

"Thanks," I say then turn and run for the tower.

**A few Minute Later**

"Captain Dion, you said to come to you if Glarthir asked me to do something strange and he has," I say to a sleepy Dion.

"What is it you want to tell me about that nutcase?" he says instantly awake.

"He needs to be arrested."

"What Why?"

"This note should tell you all you need to know," I say handing over the List of Death.

"Damn!" he says looking at the note, "he's finally gone completely bonkers! Thanks for the tip. Now stand aside and let the Guard do their work."

"My pleasure," I smile.

Dion hurriedly puts his armour on and rushes out the door with several other guards, I follow them just far enough that they won't tell me to stand back. They reach Glarthir's house and I hide in the nearby alley as they bust open the door and barge in.

Not even a minute later I hear muffled shouting and banging, then the door bursts open and Glarthir stumbles out, covered in wounds. He makes a run for the alley, but is cut down by Dion before he even makes it half way. I think he sees me as he dies, for his eyes widen in a look not of pain but betrayal. His hand reaches out in his last moments, reaching for possibly my help or the safety of the alley perhaps. Whatever his intent I smile and do a slow but deliberate wave and then… he dies.

It starts to rain then and the guards have gone, so I exit the alley moving to stand over the corpse, watching the water turn red in river around him. "Looks like you trusted the wrong person Glarthir," I whisper looking down at his face, "Look on the bright side. At least you won't have to worry about conspiracies anymore," I laugh then walk away into the shadowy gloom.

* * *

><p>Ya that was a good ending I think. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank God next chapter Skingrad is history! No offense to Skingrad lovers but I don't like that city, my favorite city is Bravil and well it's just a matter of opinion. Next chapter won't be p until school starts as this is my last day of internet until I go home, but at least I have a whole week to write the next chapter! Everyone please review! Even if it's not nice I like reviews they are like yummy little treats.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 A New Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters.

Okay everyone sorry I took so long but I didn't write at all during my last week of holidays due to the fact that Skyrim is totally awesome and I just couldn't stop playing it and last week was spent writing this chapter so sorry! Also after this chapter updates will be much slower for awhile because after exams next week I won't have a full free period to type this anymore, as I don't have a computer at home, so you will just have to wait.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up Jackaava!"<p>

I groan and roll over away from the voice, my eyes still shut. "Go away," I grumble.

"No! It's eleven in the morning, wake up sleepy head before I make you," the voice answers.

"No."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Suddenly I am doused in chilling, ice cold water, I gasp and turn over right onto the floor where I sit, Shivering from the sheer shock of the cold water. "What did you do that for?" I gasp.

Mirisa leans over the bed, "I did warn you, did I not?"

"I suppose you did," I look up, "what are you doing here? You said we were going to meet at the guild at noon, and if I heard you correctly I still got an hour don't I?"

"Yes. Well I got bored waiting for you so I thought I'd come find you, I didn't think you would still be sleeping."

"Exactly how long have you been waiting?"

"About four hours."

I stand up, "four hours? Mirisa, that's a bit overkill isn't it?"

"Maybe," she looks down, "but I just couldn't sleep any longer. I was too excited, plus the others at the guild were being so noisy it's impossible to stay asleep once the others wake up."

"Well, that aside you want to get moving?" I say.

"Sure but you haven't eaten yet, aren't you going to eat?" she says.

"No. I'm not hungry," I say pulling on my shoes and picking up my pack.

"Jackaava, you should eat or you will get sick," she protests.

"I'll eat on the road okay? Can we go now?"

"I suppose but I better see you eat something later or else, got it?"

"Got it, now come on."

We leave the inn and head down to the stables to get our horses, with just one problem. Mirisa doesn't have a horse. "Don't tell me you walked here Mirisa. Why don't you have a horse?" I say.

"I didn't walk and I did have a horse, but a goblin stole her and when I tracked it down it was roasting pieces of her on a spit and I…" her eyes well up with tears, "It was just outside of Skingrad and I-I just didn't see it! My poor Little Cherry, I miss her!" Mirisa cries.

She stands there crying with me awkwardly standing off to the side, how am I supposed to comfort her? I've never dealt with something like a crying girl before. "Umm… it's okay Mirisa," I say patting her on the back, "your horse is in a better place and Cherry wasn't it? Wouldn't she want you to be happy, rather than crying over her?"

"Actually it's Little Cherry," she sniffs, "but your right Little Cherry would want me to be happy."

"That's right and by the way Little Cherry is a cute name."

"Oh, thanks!" She smiles at me, "I named her Littler Cherry because she was an unusually small red roan coloured horse."

"Nice, but are you ready to see my horse?"

"Yes please."

Okay." I turn to the pack of horses and whistle, making WindFlame break away from the others and trot up to my side, snorting and bumping me with his nose. He is hardly recognizable from the horse I left at the stable a few days earlier. His coat is smooth and shiny, glossy to the point that it looks like liquid, he is strongly built and his eyes shine like glass. "WindFlame, what happened to you?" I whisper stroking his side.

He neighs in response and Mirisa stares at him. "Wow he is so handsome! What's his name?"

"WindFlame."

"WindFlame? That is an interesting name, how did you get it?"

"He is fast like the wind, spirited and wild like a Flame hence the name WindFlame."

"Neat!" She looks at me, "now what?"

"Now we leave of course," I say.

"But he is so tall! How will I get up?" Mirisa says.

"Like this," I say lifting her up onto WindFlame.

She shrieks, laughing until her face is crimson red and she's out of breath. "Sheesh Mirisa," I laugh pulling myself up and puling her arms around me, "now hold on tightly and don't let go!"

I flick the reins and we gallop down the gold road, heading towards Kvatch. We go until the sun starts to go down and I make camp just off the road, out of site, as I pitch the tents Mirisa makes a fire and cooks mutton. She does it all so carefully adding some garlic and ginseng for flavour, cooking it so that there is no pink but it is not burnt and it tastes great. Better than anything I could make. "This is good Mirisa, how did you learn to cook like this?"

"Aunt Rasheda taught me. She said I should know how to cook for when I traveled and didn't have anyone to do it for me," she smiles.

"I'm glad she taught you or else we would be eating charcoal, which is the result of my cooking every time," I say.

"Well, you have many other useful talents, like your fighting skills where did you learn to throw like that?"

I freeze and look away, when I answer her, my voice is as hard as diamonds. "My Father taught me."

"Oh really? Where is your dad now?"

"He died. Along time ago when I was just a hatchling."

For a few minutes there is silence. Only broken by the crackle of the fire, I refuse to look at her and see her pity, I don't need her pity and I don't deserve it either. Not after what I did and what I've done since then. "Jackaava I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you truly!" Mirisa says.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter okay?" I say kicking at the ground.

"Doesn't matter? What do you mean doesn't matter? He was your dad right? How can it not matter?" She says stunned.

"Because it happened along time ago and I'm over it okay!" I shout.

"Calm down! You must be blind if you think your over it because your obviously not!" Mirisa shouts back.

"Well I am! So lay off!"

"No! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is my business if a friend is this upset over something!"

"No it isn't, now leave me alone!"

"No! Tell me now!" Mirisa shouts stomping over to me and grabbing my arm.

"I won't!" I shout trying to pull my arm away.

"Why?" Mirisa cries tears running down her face.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I did it okay? I killed my Father!"

I finally free my arm and sit down, my arms around my knees. I can't believe I just told her that! I've never told anyone before never, I always kept it to myself and now I just blurted it out without even meaning to! Why, why did I just do that? "Jackaava," Mirisa says kneeling beside me, "is it true? Did you really kill your father?"

"Yes," I say so quietly that even I can barely hear it.

"Why Jackaava? Why did you do it?"

"I had no choice."

"How come?"

"It happened when I was a hatchling, just four years old and I was forced to by agents from the Dark Brotherhood. They told me it was my destiny to join them. They said I had to kill him and at first I wanted to, but then I realized what I was doing and I wanted to stop but by then it was either I killed Father or they would kill me and my brother Reeh-Ja. So I had to kill him, it was all my fault," I say not looking at her.

"Oh, Jackaava! How horrible of them to make a little boy kill his own Father!" Mirisa says from beside me.

"I still did it Mirisa. I'm to blame for this."

"No your not!"

"Yes I am Mirisa!"

"No your not! What is your problem? Are you trying to push me away? Make me hate you? Are you?"

"Maybe I am! Besides why would you want to be near me after what I just told you?"

"Because I have a crush on you and this one little thing isn't going to get rid of me! You hear me? You are not going to push me away!" Mirisa yells, then she grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. She pulls away after a moment and glares at me her face scarlet under the brown and her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

"I uh… I don't know what to say, I didn't know you liked me in that way," I say absolutely stunned.

"Well I think I made it pretty obvious, Jackaava why must you men be so dim?" Mirisa smiles.

"I am not dim! It's you girls that are so complex," I say.

"Were complex because were smarter Jackaava," Mirisa says.

"No comment," I laugh with a cough.

"Now I'm tired but before I go to sleep I must ask. Do you like me too?" Mirisa says looking at me.

"Well… I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it perhaps I maybe do like you."

Mirisa stares at me for a moment. "Okay I'll take it. Boys," she rolls her eyes, "always afraid to commit and say what they feel, good night Jackaava."

"Night Mirisa."

We get into our separate bedrolls and Mirisa is soon sleeping but I stay awake shocked at tonight's events. First I told Mirisa something I've never ever told anyone before ever in my life, then she says she like me and kisses me. Me an argonian, a completely different race and she wants to be with me? And do I really like her? Is that why I cared so much about what she thought of me or is she just a friend? Oh, I don't know! I'm so confused about all this and I mustn't be confused, I have a mission to accomplish.

Mirisa will not be around when it happens I won't allow it, I may not know how I feel about her but I know enough to know she will not be there, for her sake if not mine. I lie there for a few minutes then I fall asleep, when I wake up it's early, the sun has barely started to peek over the horizon. I look over at Mirisa she is still sleeping, so I get up and walk in an Eastwardly direction, so that I can put on some real clothes.

**Mirisa's POV**

I wake up yawning, the sun is a soft buttery yellow right now and it makes me feel as bright and as cheerful as it seems to be. Especially after last night. "Sigh." I wiggle my way out of my bedroll and look around; Jackaava is nowhere to be seen. Now where has that grumpy lizard gone off? No matter, it gives me time to freshen up before he come back, so with that thought in mind I walk over to a small nearby pond and splash water onto my face. Looking down at my reflection something seems off, but I don't know what. I mean I look the same, same shiny black-blue hair pulled back into a very tiny ponytail, same creamy brown skin that looks like some exotic dessert, same long straight nose, same goofy ears that kind of stick out, same bushy eyebrows, and same velvety black eyes as dark as the night, but wait.

My eyes Are different not in colour but in light. Yes the light of life I learned to recognize during my training, as a healer is brighter is it because of last night? The very thought makes me smiles and blush I kissed Jackaava! It was amazing I truly love that critical, rude, yet kind and caring argonian. I don't know why I like him, but when I first saw him something… clicked, then when I was healing him that is when I knew. And now I'm traveling to Anvil with him and last night even through he didn't give me a straight answer he basically said he liked me too! There is just one thing that throws a dark shadow over these sunny thoughts and that is what Jackaava told me.

He killed his dad when he was just a kid! I know the story he told me is true; I can tell by how much pain I Could see in his eyes. He looked… tortured, he has been beating himself up about it for so long I'm not sure if I can convince him that it's not his fault, but I am not giving up! No way am I going to let him agonize over this any longer! So with that encouraging thought I dress myself in one of my spare outfits (a blue green dress) and pick out an apple to eat as my breakfast. About half way through my apple some person in black leather armor with a hood comes walking into the camp and up to Jackaava's bag.

I don't know who this person think he is but he better get his hands off of Jackaava's stuff! I run forwards and with a cry I tackle the person to the ground, pushing the Person's face into the dirt. "Who are you and what are you doing with Jackaava's stuff?" I shout.

The person squirms but I just push their faces farther into the earth, he heaves like he is sighing and a muffled, familiar voice answers me. "Hello the Mirisa, I see you're awake figuratively speaking of course, how are you?"

"Jackaava?" I say getting off him, "is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He says getting up, brushing dirt off his face and clothes, "do you know any other Jackaavas?"

"Of course I don't, I just didn't recognize you in those clothes," I say.

"Mirisa, this is how I usually dress," Jackaava says gesturing at his clothes.

"Well it sure is different, sorry I made you eat dirt."

"I'm sorry too. Dirt isn't very appetizing."

"Seriously Jackaava I'm really, really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Mirisa, it's okay. Do you want to move on now?"

"Sure if it's what you want. By the way where did you go off to?" I say.

"I went off to put my clothes on and find some flax I need for a potion," Jackaava says rolling up the bedrolls and taking them over to WindFlame.

"Why did you go off just to get dressed?" I say following him over to the horse and watching him buckle the bedrolls on.

"Because Mirisa, that would not be descent undressing in front of you so I went off into the trees to, like I said, get dressed and find flax."

"I was asleep right? You could have gotten dressed as I slept."

"Yes, but what if you woke up? Plus the idea is still there and it just didn't feel right."

"If you say so. Hey are you almost done? I want to ride WindFlame again, he really is a sweet horse," I say stroking WindFlame's glossy mane and earning a soft neigh in return.

"Yes I'm done now," Jackaava says kicking dirt onto the fire, "and you don't know how insane this horse is yet, plus he is probably only sweet to you because your cute and you treat him nicely."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Possibly, maybe. Do you want me to lift you up?"

"You so did and yes please."

Jackaava lifts me up onto WindFlame, then hauls himself up and grabs the reins. I put my arms around Jackaava and feel a thrill go through me when I feel his hard muscles through his Armour, can he be any more perfect? Jackaava tell WindFlame to go and we start off at a nice leisurely pace, just taking our time, which gives us plenty of chatting time. In the course of a few hours I know that Jackaava's favourite colour is the green of new leaves in the spring, Blackberries and sweet rolls are his favourite foods, he likes the city of Leyawiin best, he hates snooty rich people, his preferred weapon of choice is his Ebony longsword but he often uses his dagger in combat, and his best friend is a Khajiit named Dar'Zahirr. I know lots of trivial things about him but when I ask where he is from all he says is BlackMarsh. He doesn't specify where and he lied when I asked him what he does for a living!

He said he is something like a traveling merchant but he gets his inventory from exploring forts and ruins, but I can tell he was lying; question is why would he lie? What is there to hide? That I do not know, so I cast away these dark thought and concentrate on just the feeling of Jackaava himself in my arms. I lay my head against his back and close my eyes. Smiling against the dark leather I start to drift off when I feel Jackaava stiffen and I open my eyes, confused. "Jackaava, what's wrong?" I say tightening my hold.

"Highwayman," Jackaava answers pointing a head to a Khajiit in mithril Armour, standing on the side of the road.

From Jackaava's tone I can tell there is more to this than it seems, his voice is strained and a look at his face says he is anxious about something, but what? I'm certain he can handle a simple Highwayman so what is vexing him? We reach the Khajiit and Jackaava jumps down to meet him, leaving me to get myself down and as I do the Khajiit talks to him. "This is a hold up. Hand over your money or…" he breaks off, "wait a minute is that you Jackaava?"

"Hi Ahadar, yes it's me," Jackaava says curtly.

"It's been awhile what brings you down here?" The Khajiit says sheathing his weapon.

"A mission, which the details of are none of your concern."

"A mission? Sweet, my boss has me on road duty and it's boring! Oh, and I see you've gotten yourself a lady friend, who is she?"

"That," Jackaava says shoving me behind him, "Is non of your concern either."

"Awwww come on Jackaava tell me!" Whines the Khajiit.

"I said no Ahadar!" Jackaava says tensely.

"Fine be that way, I'll just be going back to camp then, give Dar'Zahirr my regards okay?" The Khajiit says turning to go.

"Will do," Jackaava says nodding.

The Khajiit turns and runs into the forest, Jackaava stands there for a moment, watching the Khajiit run away, and then he turns towards me a cautious look on his face. During this whole exchange I stood behind him, growing more worried and scared by the second. Could Jackaava be… a bandit? "Mirisa," Jackaava says taking a step forward, "are you okay?"

"Okay? No, I am not okay!" I say stepping back, "it seemed to me that you know that Khajiit."

"That is because I do know him," Jackaava says looking to the side.

"Why? How do you know a highwayman?" I say tears starting to leak out of the corners of my eyes.

"I think you know the answer Mirisa," he says looking at me.

"Bandit," I whisper, "you're a bandit aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"That means you've… by Mara you've killed innocent people!" I sob stumbling backwards.

"That I have, many time," Jackaava says matter-of-factly.

"Jackaava! How could you?"

"It's what I do Mirisa."

"What you do? Why would you ever do that? How can I trust you now? Everything you've told me could be a lie!"

"Nothing I've told you is a lie."

"Oh, I suppose you really have been in Chorrol to sell stuff to my Aunt Rasheda then, haven't you?"

"Yes actually I have, we have to do something with the stuff the people have on them we don't want."

"Jackaava! Could you be anymore callous?"

"Yes, actually I could a lot more callous."

"How? How could you be any worse than you are now?"

"I could feel no remorse for killing you or any other of your loved ones," Jackaava says taking another step forward, "but I wouldn't do it. At my own expense, besides if I wanted to kill you I would have already got it?"

"B-but you still kill people in cold blood," I whisper.

"No, not exactly I kill with purpose. Not in cold blood, there is reason behind my killings, I'm not the Dark Brotherhood," Jackaava says closing the distance between us.

"Murder is murder, even if there's purpose behind it or not," I say not moving away.

"Maybe so, but Mirisa I would never hurt you isn't that enough?"

"You're still harming other people Jackaava!"

"So what? As long as your okay does it matter?"

"Maybe you're right but how can I trust you? How can I be sure of you after this?" I say crying again.

"What if I give you a straight answer?" Jackaava says stepping closer and grabbing hold of my hand, "Mirisa I Do like you, I maybe a bit confused right now but that much is certain, I like you."

Jackaava puts his arms around me and slowly leans in, giving me plenty of time to move away but I don't. In fact I go on my tippy toes to shorten the time until our lips meet and when they do I gasp in delight and I feel Jackaava's sharp intake of breath. I close my eyes and put my arms around his neck stroking his dorsal ridges, he pulls me closer so that there isn't even air between us and I shiver in response. We remain this way, kissing for several more moments and then I pull away but I keep my hands on his face. "I forgive you," I say simply.

He smiles, and then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, you are truly amazing Mirisa. Shall we ride on?"

"Yes sweetie lets go."

"No nicknames."

"Not even honey?"

"Yes not even honey."

"Awww you're no fun!"

"Too bad for you isn't it? Come on now."

We get back on WindFlame and start to ride; we sit quietly lost in our own thoughts. He said he likes me and he kissed me, how can it get any better than that? But he's a bandit! He kills for a living how can I trust him now? The truth is there is no way of knowing; all I can do is have some faith and hope for the best. By Mara I will stand by him the best I can and hope this all works out. I grip Jackaava tighter and feel him reach over and reassuringly squeeze my shoulder. Oh, please Nine Divines! Let this work out!

* * *

><p>Okay hope everyone like this sorry is the ending is a bit abrupt I was tired and rushing to finish it so ya. When Mirisa says something about an exotic dessert she means chocolate but since that isn't in the game I couldn't put that in there now could I? And ahh doomed romances what fun they are, poor Mirisa I actually felt bad for her when writing this but it adds some excitement to it. So anyways please review and if you have any questions just Pm me, have a great day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 A Recommendation Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, just my own made up characters.

Okay everyone sorry this took so long! But I had other things to do and I was getting a little tired of this so I had to take a break, at any rate here is chapter seven enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mirisa's POV<p>

"Hey look Jackaava! There's Anvil!" I say pointing to the city walls just peeking over the top of the next hill.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes looks like we've finally arrived," Jackaava says staring at the walls.

"Something wrong Jackaava?" I say leaning around to look up at his face.

"Nothing just thinking," he says still looking at the walls.

"Wait a minute, when you were talking to that Khajiit you said something about a mission. It's here in Anvil isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Your supposed to kill someone aren't you?"

"Not necessarily, I'm supposed to bring someone back alive if possible."

"Who are you kidnapping then? You know that is almost just as bad as murder," I say as we pass the stables.

"Sorry can't tell you who it is Mirisa, it wouldn't be safe," Jackaava says stopping WindFlame in the stable yard.

"Safe for who?" I say jumping down from WindFlame.

"For anyone really, you could end up jeopardizing the mission if you knew who it was by trying to save them and if you did my boss would send someone to kill you, possibly me and of course I wouldn't do that, then I would be the one being punished. Either way I would be punished because I wouldn't let someone kill you," Jackaava says taking the gear of WindFlame.

"Well thank you but still Jackaava… do you really have to harm this person?" I say as we enter the city.

""We've been through this Mirisa, if that is what it takes to get what I want I will. Again it's what I do Mirisa," Jackaava says as we walk across the plaza.

"Yea I know it is, why couldn't you join something good hmm? What about the Mages Guild? Now that is a good idea, we could be associates together!"

"No I don't think so, bandits don't join guilds."

"Oh really what a shame with your amazing abilities you could easily be the Arch-Mage."

"Now why would I do that? Then I would have to follow the rules and that's no fun."

"It's a very powerful position though, no one would bother you."

"No I am a bandit and always will be okay?"

"Fine," I say as we reach the Mages Guild doors, "will you at least some inside with me?"

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Jackaava says looking slightly worried.

"Oh, don't worry! No one is going to bite let's go!"

I give Jackaava a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching over and opening the big stone doors into the room beyond.

Jackaava's POV

Mirisa opens the door to the guild and we walk in. Right in front of us there is a large desk behind which a High Elf stands, she looks at us critically waiting for us to approach her. Mirisa just stands there looking nervous and I feel the same but at least I have a reason to be nervous. I'm a bandit and not apart of this guild but she is, so I give her a tiny push forward and we walk forwards. Mirisa opens her mouth to speak but before she can even get the words out the Altmer interrupts her. "Hello Associate. To earn a recommendation from me, you need simply prove you are able-bodied and prepared to learn something in the process."

"Yes I'm prepared to learn," Mirisa says.

"Unlike some frivolous tasks you may be given at other guild halls, this is a serious matter, and has consequences. Are you prepared?" the Altmer says.

"Yep I'm prepared," Mirisa says.

"Then allow me to explain the task. The Council of Mages has entrusted me with resolving a situation along the Gold Road. Several traveling merchants have been found dead along the Gold Road recently, with even more missing. The Council has asked that I put a stop to it. You are going to help me do so," the Altmer says.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mirisa says with a worried look on her face.

"Indeed, it may well be. I see no reason to shelter you from situations the guild deals with on a daily basis. This is the important work that matters. I have no time for guild recruits that are useless in the field. This will be an excellent way for you to prove yourself."

"Go on then."

"We believe the killing are the actions of a rogue made. Battlemages have been sent to the Brina Cross Inn, the only common link between the victims. You are to travel north to the Brina Cross Inn, and speak with Arielle Juard. She will give you further instructions."

For this whole conversation I had stood to the side, nervously looking around and hoping to Arkay that nothing goes wrong, but I soon realize what this High Elf is suggesting that Mirisa take on a rogue mage by herself! It's not that she can't take care of herself, but she hasn't ever killed anyone before and I don't think she could even if the person is bad. No she can't kill like I can so I will not let this Elf make her. "Hold on, you got to let me help her, she is my friend and although good with most magic, she knows next to nothing about destruction magic," I say.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" The Altmer says.

"Yes, yes I do. I know a lot about magic and will not let her go into this alone."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow anyone outside the guild to help another on a recommendation."

"Then sign me up," I say without hesitation.

"Jackaava! You said you didn't want to join the Mages Guild when I asked you earlier!" Mirisa says shocked.

"Well now I'm saying I am okay? I don't want you to do this alone and this way no one gets in trouble," I say.

"If you are serious in joining then you are welcome to help your friend. As long as you are not a wanted criminal, there's a place for you in the guild. Are you interested?" The Altmer says.

"Yes, as I said before and you should have heard me unless you're death, I want to join your guild.

"Alright, then. You're now a Associate of the Mages Guild. Congratulations! You'll need to receive a recommendation from each local guildhall in Cyrodill to advance in the guild, and be given any sort of reasonability. They can be done in any order, but they all must be sent to the council before you can enter the Arcane University."

"Yes, I know that already."

"One more thing, here is a Mages Guild Charter and since you are helping your friend on this task, I will count it as your recommendation too."

"Super, anything else?"

"This is a harsh, dangerous task for you, I realize. Your unfamiliar faces make you most useful however. And what better way to learn the many uses of Restoration Practical application is often the best educator. Even in life or death situations," The Altmer says.

"Well not in this case because we won't be needing it, come on Mirisa were burning daylight here," I say grabbing the shocked Mirisa's arm and dragging her out the door.

I get her half way across the plaza before she yanks her arm out of my grip and stands there with her arms folded. I go a few more steps before I realize she isn't with me, and then I turn around and walk back. I tug on her arm but she refuses to budge, I sigh and shake my head standing before her I ask, "what now? What's wrong now?"

"Why did you do that?" Mirisa says arms still folded.

"Do what? What did I do now?" I say confused.

"Well you said you wouldn't join the guild and yet here you are, an associate of the Mages Guild! Why is what I want to know, why."

"Weren't you listening? I did it for you, so you wouldn't have to do anything you would regret; besides I plan to quit later on."

"And what exactly would I regret?"

"Well I know for a fact you would regret killing someone, even if that someone was bad you regret it," I say looking over my shoulder and checking to see if anyone was listening.

"Who says we have to kill anyone?" Mirisa says giving me a confused look.

"By the Nine Divines Mirisa! Did you hear that Altmer at all? We are talking about a rogue mage who can't clean up after himself properly and kills people for their stuff; we are going to have to kill this mage even if it's just in self-defense. Trust me this is my area of expertise, I know what I'm doing," I say.

"Really? Well I suppose you're right," Mirisa says slowly.

"Of course I am, now any other questions? I did say we were burning daylight."

"Yes, let's get this over with."

At The Brina Cross Inn

"Okay Mirisa, the woman with the brown hair must be Arielle. Remember what we discussed on the way here, to everyone here we are a couple," I say looking around.

"R-Really? I-I don't remember you ever saying we were a couple officially," Mirisa blushes.

"Yes you did, I can tell by the way your cheeks went red just like they are now."

"Well maybe…"

"Come on, we can't stand around forever, someone will get suspicious, let's move!" I say moving father into the inn.

"Oh, and Mirisa I believe that the notion that we are a couple is implied in us telling each other how we feel. That and the kissing, unless you just randomly kiss people," I say looking behind me briefly.

Mirisa's answer to this is to blush even more and giggle girlishly; I roll my eyes and continue up to Arielle Juard but before I can even speak she says. "Hello strangers, what can I do for you?" she begins then looking around she whispers, "Carahil has sent you, has she not? Go and speak with Christophe. Rent a room for the night. Once you have your room, I will meet you there."

Carahil? So that's what the Altmer's name was! I've heard of her before and her battles against necromancy, especially one against a necromancer right here in Anvil. "No, friends. I'm afraid I don't know the way to Cheydinhal, but good to you two lovebirds please excuse me," Arielle continues loudly before walking away and talk to some other person (who I assume is the other battlemage).

Wasting no time looking after her I move up to the counter behind which a Redguard I now know is Christophe stands. "Welcome to the Brina Cross Inn, can I interest you two in something to eat or perhaps a bed for the night?" Christophe asks without really looking up from the tankard he is wiping.

"A bed would be nice, thank you," I say nicely as it is always best to start off nice or violence that works too.

"Let me guess, traveling on business? You don't look like you're out for a stroll," he says actually looking at us.

"We're merchants."

"Ah, yes. Thought so, we get many of them traveling through here, well, we usest to. Haven't seen as many lately, what with the… well, you know. The murders. I don't like to talk about it much, as it's bad for business. At any rate, would you care for a bed for the night?"

"We'll take it," Mirisa interrupts me before I can be rude.

"Right then. The bed is just upstairs at the back of the inn. Sleep well," Christophe, says looking down at the tankard again.

"Thank you!" Mirisa smiles.

Christophe nods and continues to wipe the now overly clean tankard; I pull Mirisa away towards the stairs when we are stopped by some, kind of wrinkly, blond lady in a blue dress. "Pardon me, my name is Caminalda, but did I hear you say that you're traveling merchants?" Caminalda asks.

"Yes, that's right," both Mirisa and I say.

"Don't you worry, what with the recent killings and all? I'd be ever so scared, if it were me. I haven't left the inn in days, just in case! Well, you two take care of yourselves; I'd hate to hear about another two senseless deaths. Good luck to you!" Caminalda says.

"Thank you for the advice, but personally I think this is all a hoax. Anyways thank you and good bye," I say steering Mirisa away and up the stairs.

We go down the rather small hallway and into our room, Mirisa sits on the bed and I lean up against the wall listening to the murmurs of the people below. "Not the best accommodations around but it will do for now," I say to no one in particular, looking around the room.

"At least it's better than the Gray Mare, that is one bad inn if you want decent sleeping accommodations but they do have excellent mead," Mirisa says yawning.

"I don't drink mead."

"What, why? Mead is delicious and it has honey! Honey is the most heavenly substance I know, what could you possibly have against mead?"

"It's not just mead, but wine and all those other drinks. I don't like having my mind clouded, it slows my reflexes, and seriously affects my reasoning abilities, and I hate the feeling of lethargy and the pounding headache you get the next day. Plus it is very disorienting to wake up at the bottom of Lake Rumare in just your underwear, holding a chunk of cheese in one hand and a dead rat in the other with several empty bottles of mead and various wines around you," I say holding back a yawn.

"Don't ask," I add when I see Mirisa's raised eyebrows, "at any rate I don't drink, got it?"

"Alright I suppose those are good reasons not to drink, not that I will ever take them up. Sad to say I don't think I could survive without mead," Mirisa says lying down on the bed.

"Hmmm," is my only answer as we settle in and wait for Arielle.

For several minutes we wait in silence, Mirisa on the bed me still leaning against the wall. I am just starting to nod of when I hear footsteps coming down the hall, moments later someone knocks on the door and Mirisa sits up smoothing down her dress. I walk over and open the door to reveal Arielle; she steps inside and quietly closes the door before turning to speak. "Alright it should be safe to speak here," Arielle begins looking at us, "once you've rested here, you two need to continue along the Gold Road heading east towards Kvatch."

"And where will you be?" Mirisa asks.

"I shall be following out of sight, along with a fellow Battlemage. Make no attempts to speak to us, trust that we will protect you," Arielle replies.

I snort loudly and Arielle and Mirisa turn to look at me. Ya right like I'm going to put my life in some Battlemage's hands, I'd sooner jump off the top of White Gold Tower than do that. "What is it you find so funny?" Arielle says slightly annoyed.

"What I find so funny my dear Arielle is that you would think I'd entrust my life to a couple of Battlemages."

"Fine then don't trust us," Arielle huffs, "but should you be confronted by this cowardly mage, do not hesitate to protect yourself by whatever means possible."

"Oh, don't worry I most certainly will," I say.

"Once the mage has revealed himself, we will step in and settle," Arielle continues turning to speak to only Mirisa.

"Not if I have my way you won't," I say to her back.

"You should sleep, you will need to be well-rested," Arielle says ignoring me.

"I sleep when I want to sleep Battlemage."

"Ignore him Arielle, he's like this every day," Mirisa says shooting me a look, "thanks for your advice, you should sleep too see you tomorrow!"

Arielle nods and strides for the door still ignoring me, she stops and turns in the doorway to glare at me before saying to Mirisa. "Oh, and I'd like to say I feel sorry you have to deal with this cretin on a daily basis when just a few minutes is more than I can handle, good luck to you."

"Oh, you know you love me Battlemage," I call as she closes the door as hard as she can without slamming it.

I laugh to myself but stop when I turn and see the look on Mirisa's face. "What?" I say cautiously, "What I do now?"

"Nothing," Mirisa sighs, "you're just being your usual rude self, and nothing can be done about that."

"Damn right you are, now why don't you get some sleep? You look really tired," I say sitting on the floor.

"Aren't you tired Jackaava?" Mirisa frowns.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you are tires then, well why don't you come sleep?"

"I'm fine thanks," I say with a slight cough.

"It's awfully cold in here though," Mirisa says shivering unconvincingly.

"The blankets will keep you warm," I sigh shaking my head.

"Well… there's plenty of room," she mumbles.

"Single bed Mirisa," I say closing my eyes.

I can't see her but I can hear the annoyed sigh she lets out as the bed creaks as she lies down and gets comfortable. A few minutes later I hear her sleepy whisper. "Jackaava? Are you still awake?"

"Yes… what do you want?"

"Are you going to kill that rogue mage tomorrow? Or are you going to let the Battlemages get him?"

"No I don't trust them, I will do it Mirisa."

A minute of silence, "I just can't see someone killing another even if that person is bad, I don't get it," Mirisa says.

"You don't have to watch Mirisa, you can turn around when I do it," I say.

"Thanks Jackaava but I can't have everyone protecting me for the rest of my life, I got to learn to handle things on my own so don't worry I can handle it," Mirisa says yawning.

"Okay, if you say so, just don't say I didn't warn you," I say crossing my arms.

"I'll be okay Jackaava, good night."

"Night Mirisa."

For another few minutes' silence and then the room fills with the noise of Mirisa's snores, Mirisa. She is getting way to involved with what I do and I can't have that it's too dangerous. Yes I like her but I'm not sure I like her in that way I am still so confused. Well we will be splitting up soon anyway, after tomorrow she will go off to Leyawiin for her next recommendation and I will be heading home, hopefully with Daven Strawk in tow. Which reminds me I have to track him down and somehow abduct him too tomorrow, hopefully this all goes smoothly. Well no use worrying over it better sleep now, so I roll over and soon drift off into la-la land.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone this chapter is done again I'm sorry for the delay but if I'm lucky I will be able to write and type up my next chapter next week if not… well we will just have to wait until after next week, finger crossed people! Oh, and remember to review peoples, reviews are wonderful things meant to be shared.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 A Recommendation Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, just my own made up characters.

Okay now I'm really, **really** sorry this took so long, it was just me being lazy. Better late then never though so here it is! Chapter!

Mirisa's POV

"Do you find it unusually hot Mirisa?" Jackaava asks.

"It's not too bad then again I am a Redguard, are you okay Jackaava?" I answer.

"Hmmm."

I look over at Jackaava and see that he is all uncomfortable and hot looking (hot meaning heat not hot as in he's hot if you know what I mean), pulling at the neckline of his armor, his scales unusually dry. "You don't look so good is the heat bothering you?"

"A little but I'll be okay, part of the problem is my clothes. Doesn't help that it's all black leather, I'm like a beacon for heat right now."

"Should I find a lake to shove you into?" I ask.

Jackaava laughs, "thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine for now. Right now we got a job to do, so please focus."

I nod and we walk away up the Gold Road towards Kvatch we hold hands and I try to relax but I can't stop thinking about what will happen next. Someone is going to die, this mage is going to die, as much as I know it is the only thing we can do to save the innocents of the road it will still cost a life. As much as that makes sense, killing to save the many lives of others, it is still wrong or at least that is how I feel. I look over at Jackaava, he is relaxed but up close I can see the slight tensing of his muscles telling me he is ready for anything. He looks calm not even worried about what lies ahead and this bothers me. "Why are you giving me that funny look?" Jackaava says looking at me.

"No I'm not you're seeing things, the heat must be messing with your head," I say quickly.

"Naw you were looking at me funny," he says.

"And?"

"And nothing I was just something that you were looking at me funny, why?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"Okay so don't tell me but remember this the next time I give you a funny look because I won't be telling you why."

I roll my eyes at him and that's when that lady, Caminalda, steps out from behind a tree, shimmering as whatever spell hiding her breaks. "I'm afraid your journey ends here travelers! I'll be taking whatever you're carrying, after you're dead of course. I do hope it's more than the last few had. They were most disappointing," Caminalda sneers.

"Oh? Do you mean like this?" Jackaava says pulling a few septims out of his pocket and letting them fall from his hand.

"Of course and soon it will as be mine!" Caminalda says gleefully.

"Bring it on hag! Take it from me if you can!" Jackaava shouts at her.

Caminalda launches a bolt of lightning at Jackaava but he diffuses it with his own bolt of lightning and rolls to the side. Caminalda summons a zombie and Jackaava a claanfear runt to counter act, he then uses a spell that covers him in a glowing white shell and lobs a fireball which Caminalda just barely dodges getting a nice big burn on her face. And so it continues, a deadly dance complete with lots of flashes and bangs and the occasional gasp as one of them "mostly Caminalda) actually gets hit.

Caminalda dodges another fireball and raises her hands frantically hurrying through a spell, but nothing happens. She tries again and again nothing happens, she has used up all her juice. Caminalda's magicka gone. "Looks like it's over for you hag," Jackaava says, lightning bolts appearing in his hands.

Caminalda tries to run but it is no use, Jackaava launches his lightning bolts and they crash into Caminalda knocking her to the ground. Jackaava strides over and places a foot on her chest, preventing her from getting up, dagger in hand. "You killed many an innocent and now it's time to pay."

Terror fills Caminalda's eyes and she tries to twist away but she can't, trapped. Jackaava raises the dagger and despite what I said before about being able to handle it, I can't. I close my eyes but that doesn't stop me from hearing it as the dagger pierces Caminalda's body and she screams one last time before falling silent forevermore.

I keep my eyes shut even when I know its over and I hear footsteps as Jackaava approaches me. "Mirisa?" Jackaava says attentively, "are you okay?"

I try to answer him but all I can manage to get out is this chocking sound, as I see in my minds eye Jackaava raise that dagger again and again. "Come on talk to me Mirisa, are you okay?"

"I-I'm o-okay," I manage to get out.

"Then why don't you open your eyes?"

Slowly I open my eyes to see Jackaava standing two feet away, eyeing me warily. Besides that he looks fine, a burn here, a cut there, he's not that injured but that's beside the point. Jackaava doesn't look at all shaken by what he has just done, he only looks concerned about me but that's it nothing else, not even an ounce of regret or guilt. "I-I'm sorry, don't worry about me, I got everything under control now," I say shakily.

Jackaava frowns and opens his mouth to speak when pounding footsteps sound behind me and I turn to see Arielle and some other man in Battlemage armour fast approaching. "You've done well. The Gold Road should be a little safer for now," Arielle says looking at Caminalda's corpse.

"What now?" Jackaava asks examining a cut on his arm.

"You two should return to Anvil and let Carahil know the work is complete. We'll remain here and clean things up," she says turning to speak to me only.

"Alright, bye then," I say.

She nods and I turn and walk away back to the inn, I don't have to look to know that Jackaava is behind me, he always is. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mirisa and in hindsight I probably shouldn't have said that thing about time to pay and it's over hag but at the time it seemed like a really dramatic thing to say," Jackaava says from behind me.

I glance behind me quickly to see that Jackaava is trailing behind me at a good two feet away. "It's alright Jackaava that's not what is bothering me. What's bothering me is that you appear to not have felt anything over the fact that you've just killed someone," I say tightly.

"Why should I? She was a threat that I fixed simple," Jackaava says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Simple? She was still a person! How can you possibly think that way?" I nearly shout.

"I have my reasons," Jackaava says annoyed.

"Tell me then."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Please Mirisa don't."

I stop and turn on him ready to snap but the look in his eye stops me cold. The look in his eye is so agonized that it makes my throat close up and my eyes prick with tears. "Is this about something that happens in your past?" I pause, "Is this about your dad?"

"He's part of it," Jackaava says looking away.

Another pause. "I'm sorry Jackaava," I whisper.

"Just forget about it okay?" Jackaava says lifting me up onto WindFlame, "It happened along time ago and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

The rest of the trip is spent in an awkward silence, we go to the guild and I tell Carahil what happened. Then outside in the plaza we just stand there waiting for the other to break the silence. "Well," Jackaava says scratching the back of his head, "I better go now."

"Where are you going?" I ask grabbing his arm as her turns to leave.

"I was thinking I'd start at the docks," Jackaava says not turning around.

"Well I'll go with you."

"No Mirisa!"

"Why," I say confused.

"By the Nine Mirisa! What did I come here to Anvil to do in the first place" Jackaava snaps, spinning on me and breaking my hold.

I pale and look at Jackaava with wide eyes. He has never been so mean to me before and could he be talking about his mission? "Your mission?" I say quietly.

"Yes and you know you can't come along so bye," Jackaava says before turning and walking away.

I let him get a few feet before I shout after him. "Will I ever see you again, Jackaava?"

He pauses. "Most likely not. Again goodbye Mirisa."

"Bye Jackaava, thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you!"

"Don't mention it, nice meeting you too."

After that I watch Jackaava out of sight, I feel sadden by the fact we ended on a bit of a sour note and worst of all I may never see him again! Well… maybe I will see him in Chorrol. That gives me an idea! Maybe I WILL see him again after all! I smile and hold my face up to the sky, looks like things may work out after all!

Okay everyone next chapter! Again sorry for the delay and the next chapter is going to have some major plot stuff going on and will be up next week I **PROMISE** you and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 The Makt

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters.

Okay here is chapter 9 on Schedule! This is a really exciting part! Hint: We meet Sappho, finally!

* * *

><p>Jackaava's POV<p>

Bam! I'm so focused on the house across the street that the clap of thunder makes me jump, I shake my head to clear it and settle back down to think some more. From what I know of Daven's house it's two stories and only has two windows on the top floor, one facing the front, and one in the back, the house made out of the weathered gray stone common in Anvil. How am I going to get in? I can see candlelight flickering so I know he's home but how to get in without doing something as brash as knocking down the front door? Lightning flashes and thunder sounds making me jump again, now is a perfect time to get him while the thunder covers any sound made, so why not? I pull my cloak around me, grab my dagger, Exit the bushes, and head across the street.

Sappho's POV

"Sappho would you like me to read you a story?"

"Dad! I'm too old for stories, I'm nineteen remember?" Sappho complains.

"Yes and by our standards you are still a child, you've grown up so much so fast. Too much Sappho," Dad says from his chair.

"I've had no choice Dad, if I hadn't stepped up and started bringing in the Septims after mom died, we would be living on the streets," I retort from the edge of the bed.

"That doesn't mean you have to give up everything. My girl please at least humour your old man and listen okay? This is really important, you must hear this," Dad insists.

"Fine," I say moving to sit on the arm of Dad's chair, he wouldn't press so hard unless it was important, "let's hear it."

Dad opens a worn book to reveal black pages and I think he is pulling my leg, then he starts to speak and I'm mesmerized as his voice paints words onto the empty pages. "Once was there a girl of Mer Descendent and a only just man Argonian. When do these two meet lightning strikes and warmth enters their hearts to build a fiery inferno that cannot be quenched. Many hardships will be brought upon them and only together can they conquer all, only then will they live. But there is one battle that they cannot survive, one that only one can survive, a sacrifice will be made and the girl of Mer descendant's heart will die or the Argonian will fall."

As my Dad whispers these last words a picture forms in my head and I get a brief glimpse of an Argonian in dark, black leather standing in front of a pure, snow-white tree. He seems to be reaching towards me and I know from the urgent look on his face that he is trying to tell me something direly important but I can't hear him and the image disappears when a loud bang resounds through the house. "Was that the door?" I ask Dad worried.

Dad gets up from his chair and looks me squarely in the eyes. His eyes glow gold momentarily and I feel mine grow warm and that warmth spreads through my body, making my head spin. Dad spins me around and propels me towards the wall where he touches a knot in the wood and a section of the wall moves aside, revealing a small hidden room. Dad pushes me in and the wall slams shut, there is a small hole and I press my eye against it revealing the room beyond. "Dad what's going on?" I whisper hearing a thump, thump as someone crosses the floor beneath us.

Dad moves closer until all I can see is his eye and I can see it is wet with unshed tears. "Be quiet Sappho. No matter what you see or hear don't make ANY noise, I mean it. Please my little girl I can't lose you too, I love you Sappho never forget that," Dad whispers.

"I won't, I won't forget love you dad," I whisper back.

Dad moves away from the wall and sits back down in his chair facing the door… and just in time too. There is creaking on the stairs and the door flies open to reveal a rain drenched figure in a grey cloak. The hood is pulled up so I can't see the face, but I can see a scaly argonian tail coming out of the cloak as the figure crosses the floor do I know it's an argonian. "Are you Daven Strawk?" The argonian says his hand grasping what I assume to be some sort of weapon under his cloak.

Dad straightens himself in his chair setting the worn book onto the side table. "Yes. It seems you know who I am and I know who you are too but I know you wish to stay unnamed so I won't say who you are," Dad says calmly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's a special ability I was granted as a child."

"Speaking of special abilities, if what you say is true then you must know why I'm here."

"Yes."

"Care to enlighten me?" The argonian says.

"Of course," Dad says clearing his throat, "you come from a small community of bandits housed in a fort near Chorrol. Your leader sent you here in pursuit of the Purus Cup. Your leader wants to use the cup to create your own village, a bandit village and to do that you need someone with the Makt or power to find it. So you're here to kidnap me or kill me and take the Makt if necessary."

The argonian stiffens. "What else do you know?" He says quietly.

"I know about what happened in your past, I know what happened to your family," Dad says just as quietly.

The argonian is as stiff as a piece of wood by now and I can tell what dad is saying is really affecting him but I'm pretty sure not in a good way. Oh Dad! Why wasn't I told you had these special abilities? Why didn't you save mom if you could see the future? I have so many questions but I got a deep gut feeling that I won't be getting any answers and that scares me. "You know too much," the argonian says taking a step towards Dad, "I'll see to it that you are properly punished later, now get up. It's time to take you to the fort you seem to know so much about."

Dad looks at the argonian sadly as if something the argonian said upsets him greatly and with a sinking feeling I know what dad is going to say before he says it and I know what that means for him. "I am sorry but I cannot do that," Dad says sadly.

"And why is that?" The argonian says perhaps just a little shocked by dad's answer.

"Tis is not my destiny young one, I cannot defy this for my future is certain," Dad states calmly.

The argonian stands there frozen for a moment then he sighs and takes another step forward. "Then you know what I must do right?" he says neutrally.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry but I cannot give you the Makt but I can tell you this. The Power which you were sent for will eventually make it's way to you, be sure to tell your leader that so there will be no repercussions for you when you get back."

"Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Yes now please young one, get it over with, the gods await."

Dad lies back in his chair and closes his eyes, his hands in his lap. The argonian hesitates for a moment then pulls out a glowing dagger from under his cloak. He throws the dagger and it lands up to the hilt, on target in my Dad's heart. Dad gives a little grimace but besides that he gives no reaction what so ever and seconds later his muscles relax and he slumps forward, dead. The argonian grabs his dagger and I cry silent tears not daring to let out even a squeak. I listen to his footsteps as the argonian leaves the room and I wait until I hear the door slam again before I fumble along the wall, sobbing and looking for the way out.

Eventually I do find the switch, the wall opens up and I scramble across the room to my dad, knocking over a candle in the process. I cradle my Dad's head looking into his calm face I feel the horrible urge to slap him as the anger in me quickly rises. How could he leave me like this? No father, no answers, nobody to turn to! This Power… what does it do? Couldn't he at least have told me that? I guess not, I guess there was lots that he didn't tell me, but looking at him I feel my anger drain away.

He must have had his reasons for not telling me and I have this gut feeling telling me that eventually I will get at least some answers. I lift my head and look at my reflection in the glass of the window. My eyes still glow faintly gold, which makes me think about what Dad said about the Makt eventually making it's way to the bandits who want it and that Makt is me… good. If I am meant to go to the bandits great, it will give me plenty of opportunity to get my revenge on the argonian that took my dad from me. Yes, he will die by my hand I will kill him and make him watch his own blood spread across his shirt just as I did with Dad. I've just come to this decision when I notice something else in the reflection of the window.

Behind me a strange, flickering, orange-yellow light. Fire. I whip around to see the fire from the candle quickly spreading across the floor; yes I will have my revenge but first I must get out of here. I grab the worn book from the side table and sprint through the growing flames, arms wrapped around the book protecting it, I'm soon outside and half way down the street surrounded by concerned neighbours. I spare my dad one last thought as I hear the boom of the house as it explodes with fire soon doused by the relentless rain. I will avenge you dad, I promise you. I WILL avenge you.

* * *

><p>Yay I got this updated on time whooo! And I think this chapter was pretty epic, for one we finally met Sappho, nice isn't she? Anyways I hope you guys &amp; girls liked it and please do review!<p>

P.S. Makt is Norwegian for power and I'm changing the name of the object from the Shadow Cup to the Purus Cup and Purus is Latin for pure which makes more sense and sounds better than just pure don't you think? And this chapter was shorter too which is good my chapter have been Way too long!


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion just my own made up characters

Okay sorry for the late update and as with my other story I have an announcement that needs to be seen at the end of the chapter, so please read the note people. Also this is a chapter to celebrate because I've finally made double digits baby! Yes!

* * *

><p>"Stay here Jackaava and try and get some rest. We will try and find some food okay?" Hides-His-Eyes tells me from the doorway of the room.<p>

I nod and obediently lie down, rolling over so that my back faces Hides-His-Eyes and after a minute I hear the door swing shut. I'm still stunned by what has happened and by what I've been told, the first thing Hides-His-Eyes and Asum did was run me across the field to Sarkva and through Sarkva to the Jolly Scale Inn. Sarkva is a busy village and just as mesmerizing as I imagined but I don't care anymore and everything I saw had a bleak shadow cast over it. When we eventually got a room, Hides-His-Eyes sat me down and told me all about Shadowscales, The Dark Brotherhood, The Night Mother, Sithis, and why my Pa was such a traitor. "He was a traitorous piece of pond scum and you should be glad that he is finally dead," growled Asum.

But I'm not glad I'm anything but glad and although pa neglected to tell me many things, I know he was right not to. I'm too young to hear and see the things I've seen and heard, it's made me grow up alarmingly fast and yet it's only been a few hours, although my years say otherwise I will never be a kid again. Reeh-Ja is my only hope to get out of here for I dare not venture out on my own, I just hope he shows up soon I don't want to be with these people much longer.

No sooner had I thought of him, did I hear a creak as the door opened and someone creep silently across the room before whispering in my ear. "Jackaava wake up! We have to get you out while we still have a chance, please wake up!"

"Reeh-Ja?" I whisper turning over to see him leaning over me, "is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Now come on Jackaava let's leave while they are downstairs, I'll tell you the real story later."

We climb out the window and down the side of the inn into the stables where Reeh-Ja proceeds to steal one of the horses there. "The owners of this will do just fine without it, right now we need him more," Reeh-Ja says lifting me up behind him.

We gallop off into the night and soon Sarkva is nothing but a spec, then it's gone but we don't stop until night comes and goes and the dawn of a new day slowly approaches, our horse nearly dead with exhaustion. "We will rest here for a little while then we must go, no telling how far behind those two are," Reeh-Ja says helping me down and leading the poor horse to a rain puddle nearby.

As the horse drinks I sit down and pull my knees up to my chest, staring up into the sky. The sky is lighting from pitch black to indigo blue but the stars still shine brightly, is Pa up there? Or has this Sithis stolen him away? It doesn't matter, I can't let his death affect me now or ever and not just his but any tragic event to happen to somebody near me. What if something were to happen to Reeh-Ja? I wouldn't want that to impend me but don't get me wrong I would try my damnest to save him or anyone for that matter, this is just in case I can't. So I lock all that hurt I felt when Pa died away, deep down and out of site. "Jackaava? We should go now, I'll explain along the way," Reeh-Ja says holding his hand out to me.

"Okay."

Okay so here's the real story. Apparently our family has been in the Dark Brotherhood for generations, Shadowscale or not and Pa was no exception. In fact it was how he had met Reeh-Ja and my mother, turns out she was a Shadowscale just like us and had trained to become an assassin like all Shadowscales do. She was assigned to the same family as Pa, along with Hides-His-Eyes and Asum her hatch mate brothers. "Yes, those bastards are related to us, funny eh?" Reeh-Ja says to me when I shout out at this.

It didn't take long for them to start seeing each other, five months later they were married. Nine months after that they had Reeh-Ja who was born a Shadowscale. Now normally since he is a Shadowscale he would be taken away and trained by the Dark Brotherhood but since mom and Pa were apart of it, Reeh-Ja was aloud to stay with our parents. The next seven years of their lives is happy and they soon become keepers of the sanctuary, with Reeh-Ja showing promise to be an excellent assassin himself, that's when mom becomes pregnant with me. Months later I'm born under the Shadow and for a while mom is overjoyed, then after a couple of weeks she starts getting nervous and scared. Mom does have an argonian name but everyone knows her as Song. "Because she had a voice like an angel when she sang," Reeh-Ja tells me.

As Pa soon finds out the resident listener has shown an interest in her but when she refused his advances he threatened to have her newborn son murdered. Convinced now she tells Pa what she has been thinking about for some time now is now resolved, she wants to leave the brotherhood. Pa argues with her until one night she and I vanish without a trace but Pa knows immediately who took us, the listener. Pa, with Reeh-Ja in tow, sets out to rescue us but during the escape mom is injured badly and we barely get away. Far away Pa tends to mom's wounds but to no avail, mom is too hurt and in a matter of minutes she dies.

During those last minutes mom holds her precious baby close. "Please Sees-Farther-In-Night, keep the boys safe. Don't let Jackaava be brought up with the Dark Brotherhood, he deserves better than that, he needs to be safe," she cries to Pa.

Pa agrees and mom dies in his arms, immediately after mom is gone Pa gathers us up and flees, knowing that the listener will blame him for mom's death and that the brotherhood will soon be on his tail. Pa, Reeh-Ja, and I spend one-year total avoiding the Dark Brotherhood before settling down in our house near Sarkva. "And that is where we had been until now," Reeh-Ja concludes.

This story makes sense and has a ring of truth, which brings up the faintest memory of warm arms and a sweet sound, singing, which must have been my mother. It fills me with this longing for her, which I can't have so I stuff it away. Well… despite all that has happened for me to get it, I'm glad I finally know the truth. Now several days later I trek behind Reeh-Ja as we laboursly climb a huge hill, having ditched our horse a day earlier.

"Reeh-Ja where are we going?" I huff, struggling to keep up with him.

"You'll see in a minute," is all the answer I get.

Okay now I'm getting annoyed where could we be possibly going that I would see in a minute? How come I can't see it now? We crest the hill and I find myself looking down the other side of the unremarkable hill, which is dotted with trees. "There you have it, this is where we are going, take a look," Reeh-Ja says to me, smiling.

I look out over the hill again but see nothing new. "I give up, what am I looking at?"

"What are you looking at? It's right in front of you! And although you can't see it, but you are supposed to be able to see it anywhere, White Gold Tower is somewhere in that direction," Reeh-Ja says pointing.

White Gold Tower? I know where that is! "You don't mean were in…"

"Ya that's right Jackaava!" Reeh-Ja spreads his arms out wide, "welcome to Cyrodill!"

* * *

><p>Okay everyone hope you liked this but I have a little announcement. Sadly I still have no computer at home and with school coming to a close Very soon I won't be able to update as well (not that my updating is the greatest to begin with but you get the idea). So just to warn you to please be patient because the chapters WILL come no matter what lengths I have to do to get them to you.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 A New Healer

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, only my own made up characters.

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long but better late than never.

* * *

><p>"Jackaava your back! About time you lazy hound, what took you so long?" Dar'Zahirr says jumping off a crumbling wall.<p>

"I ran into some... complications," I mumble.

"What happened?" Dar'Zahirr says worriedly, picking up on my mood right away.

"Well for starters I killed the guy I was meant to bring back."

"Jackaava! Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in? By Zenithar, I don't even want to think about it!"

"Then don't! I do have some good news that I will be telling Lord Byrus so keep your shirt on!" I snap at him.

Dar'Zahirr steps up beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Alright then buddy, at least let me accompany you as you face the dreadful wrath of Lord Byrus," he says sombrely ruining the effect by smiling.

I roll my eyes at him and shaking off his arm I walk steadily away towards the fort and it isn't long before one of the other bandits, a young fair haired, blue eyed Nord, runs up and tells me Byrus wants my report immediately. Feeling a little gloomy I follow the bandit to Lord Byrus's chambers where (judging by the look Byrus is giving me, he isn't happy) Lord Byrus sits his arms crossed. "Wow he sure is giving you the evil eye, what did you do?" The blue eyed Nord whispers to me.

"That is enough Lone. You may go now," Lord Byrus says sharply.

"Yes sir."

Lone leaves and there is an awkward moment where Lord Byrus just sits there and looks at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something the matter milord?" I say just to break the silence.

Lord Byrus leans forward in his chair looking me in the eye. "Yes, but lets leave that issue for later. Right now what I want to know is where is Strawk?"

"Yeah, about that. He's ummm, he is dead sir," I say hanging my head.

Lord Byrus taps his fingers on the arm of his chair, his face grave. "I see how did this come to be?"

"I killed him in his home."

"Jackaava," Lord Byrus sighs, "you better have a good explanation. You know what the consequences will be if you don't."

"Sir," I say lifting my head, "he would not come with me, no matter what I tried. He said it wasn't his destiny to and. he seemed to know all about our group and he knew exactly where out fort is located but he has never been here right?"

"That is true. Strawk has never been here, from what you say it sounds like he is some sort of seer. That would explain how he knew our location and I'm glad you made sure he could not disclose it to anyone else, but Jackaava did you at least get the location of The Purus Cup before you killed him?"

"No I didn't even ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because he told me that the Makt would find it's way here," I say.

"What is Makt?" Dar'Zahirr asks a puzzled look on his face.

"Makt is what he called the power we seek," I reply.

"Are you sure about this Jackaava?" Lord Byrus frowns.

"Yes, I believe someone from his family has the power too and will somehow make their way here," I say confidently.

"Well that is a relief. We shall just wait until this person comes along," Lord Byrus says relieved.

"Yeah now Lord Byrus, what was that other issue you mentioned?" I ask.

"Ah yes, apparently there is a RedGuard mage who has been asking about you around Chorrol. Care to explain?"

"Damn Mirisa!" I say shaking my head.

"Oh, so you know this RedGuard then?" Dar'Zahirr says, "How do you know her?"

"I helped her in Skingrad, she helped me. We traveled together to Anvil, oh and she knows I'm a bandit."

"How?" Lord Byrus says.

"We met Ahadar along the road and I certainly couldn't harm him without angering the rival bandits, so I talked him into leaving and she guessed," I say.

"Well I guess there was nothing you could do but we must do something about her," Lord Byrus says, "Jackaava, you Dar'Zahirr, and Lone will go and bring her here before she does something like lead the guards here, got it?"

"Yes sir," I say nodding.

"Good now go find Lone and bring that girl by midnight tonight. I want to see her the minute you three get her."

HOURS LATER

Mirisa's POV

"Don't be too long Mirisa! And be careful, I don't want you getting yourself hurt!" Aunt Rasheda calls after me from the door of her shop, Fire and Steel.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I will be back soon!" I call back from the gate.

I walk out the gate heading for the forest in search for what else? The fort where the bandits and more importantly Jackaava are. No one around town has really known anything about the bandits or their location so here I am. Searching the forest around Chorrol. I figure since he mentioned selling things to Aunt Rasheda, the fort must be nearby. I haven't ventured to far when I think I hear the whispers of voices ahead and I see a flash of movement just beyond the trees ahead.

For half a second I'm scared then I realize that it may be bandits, which odds are they know where Jackaava is! So I run forward towards where I heard voices with a spell prepped in my hand just in case, but when I reach the spot where I thought I saw something there is not a soul in sight. I turn around in a full circle but still nothing disturbs the night and I wonder did I just imagine it?

The movement could be any sort of creature down to a bunny and the voices a trick of the wind, so I must have been mistaken. There is no one here but when I turn to leave a ball of green light appears out of thin air and hits me in the chest making me fall to the ground. I try to move but when I do I can't which can only mean one thing, paralysis spell! From my view of the forest floor I see a pair of black boots appear and a horribly familiar voice addresses other out of my line of sight. "She is paralysed now Lone. Quit looking so scared and pick her up, she can do you no harm," Jackaava tells someone.

"Sure thing boss but if she burns me it's on your head," a voice replies back.

"Don't be such a baby Lone, now lets move before she is missed," another voice says.

I feel two sets of arms lift me and I watch Jackaava's back as my captors carry me way from the safety and help of the city. It feels like ages but soon an old weathered fort appears and we proceed inside past the guards. I cry silent tears that pool and quietly fall to the floor, how could he do this? Jackaava I never expected you to do this to me, you were so nice, I would never have thought you would treat me in such a way. Then again I never saw all of you did I? When I was with you, you weren't yourself, I know what I saw of you was apart of you but what I man was I wasn't seeing the whole you but now I do.

A warm crackling fire enters my field of vision as I'm placed upon the floor again and I hear a creak as someone nearby sits down in a chair. "Good work Jackaava. You and the others did a splendid job, now how long until she can speak?" A voice I have not heard yet says.

"Any minute now, the paralysis spell should wear off soon," Jackaava says to the voice and he is right I can already twitch my fingers.

"Good," The voice pauses. "Let it be known girl that there are three highly trained bandits in this room, not including myself, and one of them has an extensive knowledge of magic as well, so no funny business or we will kill you. Understand?"

"Yea," I manage to say.

"Ah, so you can talk. Sit up so we can have a proper conversation girl," the voice says.

Slowly I sit up and take in the room around me. It is not that big, there's a bridge leading back into the fort, a plain bed, a big chest, and a chair behind it. Sitting in that chair is a RedGuard in steel armour; Jackaava is standing beside the RedGuard his arms crossed and his hood up. I try to desperately catch his eye but when I do I nearly recoil because the look in it is so much colder and harder than when I last saw him. He just isn't the same Jackaava. "Girl or Mirisa as I am told, what I want to know first is who are you?" The RedGuard in the chair says.

"My name is Mirisa, I am an associate of the Mages Guild and I live with my Aunt Rasheda in Chorrol," I say shakily to the RedGuard all the while trying to find a glimmer of the Jackaava I remember.

"I'm going to need a little more detail that that, like where you're from? We know you haven't always lived in Chorrol, you haven't been around long enough," the RedGuard says with a small laugh.

"No, I am from Cyrodill but my mother has always traveled. She is a guide, a sellsword you could say, she sent me to Aunt Rasheda not too long ago because she thought I needed a more stable place to live than the road and she knew I've always wanted to study magic. So she sent me to Chorrol also so I could learn from the Mages Guild there."

"Okay," the RedGuard nods. "But why were you asking for Jackaava around Chorrol?"

"Because I like him and I really wanted to see him again," I say my lip starting to tremble.

"You must have known we would do something about your questions eventually right?"

"Yes I know but I saw it as a chance to find you."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put us all in?" A khajiit standing just behind me exclaims angrily.

"Yea, you could of gotten us all killed!" A blue-eyed Nord pipes in.

"I don't know what you ate talking about," I say confused.

"It's exactly how he said it. You could have led the guards or the Mages Guild or even the Fighters Guild here, and what do you think they would have done?" Jackaava finally speaks his voice all emotionless and flat. "They would have killed all of us, including the women and the children. What do you think of that?"

"I never thought of that," I say horrified.

"Try thinking before acting Mirisa," Jackaava says a little scornfully.

I could have killed them all. Just the thought of what I could have done shocks me right down to my core. The guards storming the fort... killing everyone... striking Jackaava down... oh gods, I can't believe I almost did that! "I'm so sorry, it was not my intention to bring a misfortune like that upon you," I say a little teary.

"Well, luckily that didn't happen," the big RedGuard, says.

"So what happens now?" I sniff. "Do you let me go or what?"

"Well..." the RedGuard starts slowly, "we can't really let you go after what you have seen and heard, you know too much."

"Then I'd like to ask of you something."

"What pray tell is that?" The RedGuard asks.

"May I join you?" I reply.

"You can't be serious," the Nord behind me snorts.

"I'm completely serious. I would like to join as a healer, it's what I'm trained for," I say sitting up a little straighter. "I bet you guys could use a good healer, just ask Jackaava. I healed his arm back from a mashed up mess after it got pounded by a Nether Lich."

Everyone looks at Jackaava and he rather unwillingly says. "It is true she healed my arm after I had sustained a significant injury."

"And how is your arm now?" The RedGuard asks Jackaava.

"It's fine," Jackaava says swinging his arm, " just as good as it was before."

The RedGuard nods then sits back in his chair pondering for a minute while I anxiously await his answer. "I suppose we could use a healer," he says finally.

"Really? Thank you!" I beam.

"Are you sure about this my lord?" Jackaava frowns.

"Yes I'm sure Jackaava, now please show her to where she will be lodging."

"Report to me in the morning Mirisa. Don't worry about getting lost, Dar'Zahirr will escort you," the RedGuard adds to me pointing at the khajiit behind me.

Everyone leaves until is just Jackaava and me with Jackaava standing impatiently waiting for me to get up. I rise to my feet, wincing as the blood rushes back into my legs, and I follow Jackaava out back into the fort. Everything is quiet as we travel through the fort, no one is around it is just Jackaava and me. 'If I were to escape now would be the time," I think looking at Jackaava's back.

"This is will you will be sleeping from now on," Jackaava says stopping in front of an open door showing a small closet like room, with only enough room for a bed and a small desk.

"And don't even think about trying to escape because there is a special enchantment at the end of each corridor that will notify me if you try to leave without being escorted by one of us, understand?"

"Yes I understand," I say to him, going in and sitting on the bed. "Listen Jackaava, can we talk?"

"What is there to say?" Jackaava says leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry for what I almost did to you."

"Forget it. That is in the past."

"And our relationship/" I ask almost not daring to speak.

"Also in the past," Jackaava says taking out his dagger and wiping it on his pants.

"Oh, okay," I say taking a deep breath.

"Now, now no crying. How about we start over as acquaintances? Not even acquaintances, strangers and maybe someday, possibly, we can be friends. That is if you live that long," Jackaava says grabbing the door handle.

"Okay I understand and..." I'm cut-off as the door slams shut and I'm left sitting there in the dark.

"Oh well," I think settling down into the bed.

At least we are like acquaintances now, which is better than nothing, and this is my chance to actually get to know him! One day we will be friends. I'm sure of it and until then I'll just have to work at getting his trust.


End file.
